Half Of My Heart
by OiCarool
Summary: Darcy e Ema foram prometidos um ao outro ainda na infância, mas quando o inglês desembarca no Brasil para assumir seu compromisso, é surpreendido por sentimentos intensos por Elisabeta, a melhor amiga de Ema. Enquanto isso, Ema tenta lidar com seus sentimentos por Ernesto Pricelli, um italiano sonhador que ganhou o mundo ao ser preterido por um casamento de conveniência.
1. Chapter 1

O sol bateu no rosto do moreno, que ao longe avistava seu novo futuro. Era a primeira vez que Darcy Williamson voltava ao Brasil depois de sua adolescência, e mal podia crer no objetivo que o trouxera para um país tão distante. Esfregou as mãos tentando conter a ansiedade que fingia não sentir.

Darcy era um descendente do império dos Williamson, e seu pai e sua tia vislumbravam um futuro promissor de seu legado no Brasil. Fora enviado para as melhores escolas e universidades, e preparado desde muito novo para os negócios. Beirando seus trinta anos, Darcy era agora um estrategista implacável, e sua fama e nome já o precediam na Inglaterra.

Mas seu objetivo agora era enorme. Desembarcava no estado de São Paulo para cumprir um compromisso assinado antes de seus dez anos, planejado pela visão empreendedora de seu pai, que vislumbrava a união das ferrovias e do café, a união dos Williamson com o legado do Barão de Ouro Verde.

Camilo Bittencourt aproximou-se de Darcy, seus olhos no oceano à sua frente e nas terras que já podiam ser vistas ao longe. Camilo era o melhor amigo de Darcy, um brasileiro, filho de uma das maiores produtoras de café do Brasil, Julieta Bittencourt. Se conheceram na Europa, ambos estudando administração, preparados por seus pais para assumir os negócios um dia.

\- Quem diria, meu amigo. Darcy Williamson no Brasil, e não é com o objetivo de cair na farra. Está preparado?

\- De forma alguma. – confessou, com um riso fácil. – Se pudesse adiaria esse compromisso pelos próximos trinta anos, mas não conseguiria levar meu pai e minha tia na conversa por todo este tempo.

\- E nem Ema. – Camilo sorriu. – Sua noiva.

\- De fato. A moça parece bastante ansiosa por nossa união. – deu de ombros.

\- E você não parece impressionado com a ideia. – o mais novo riu alto.

\- Você me conhece, Camilo. Não há porque negar que já estive com mulheres das mais diferentes classes sociais e nacionalidades. Não há nenhuma razão para acreditar que Ema seja diferente de tantas outras.

\- É uma boa moça, de boa família. Minha mãe diz que é herdeira de mais terras do que pode sonhar.

\- Acredito. Ema parece ser uma moça virtuosa, de princípios. Por suas cartas, é uma moça agradável e sonhadora. Mas você sabe muito bem que nenhum desses motivos é o que me leva a desposá-la.

\- Me admira você, meu amigo, tão dono de seus caminhos, submeter-se a um casamento de conveniência.

\- Camilo, é um casamento como qualquer outro. Como o dos meus pais, ou dos seus. As aspirações românticas são para os tolos.

\- Como seu amigo aqui. – Camilo sorriu abertamente.

\- Exatamente. – Darcy bateu em suas costas. – Para um tolo que acredita que ter uma mulher só é melhor do que ter todas elas à disposição.

\- Prefiro ter uma mulher a quem ame, do que procurar na rua o que não terei em casa. – ele deu de ombros.

\- Você ainda é jovem, Camilo. Os homens e as mulheres tem necessidades que o casamento não é capaz de suprir. É mais fácil admitir esta realidade do que aguardar uma mulher ideal que una os prazeres com as obrigações. – Darcy riu.

\- Meu amigo, sua frieza inglesa é a responsável por esta falácia. Torço para que se apaixone por Ema e seja feliz em seu casamento.

\- Acho improvável que me apaixone, meu caro. Torço apenas para não odiá-la. Ou pior, que ela me odeie.

\- Se não disser a ela suas impressões a respeito de casamento, imagino que ela não terá motivos para odiá-lo.

\- Nunca se sabe, Camilo.

A verdade é que precisava seguir os planos de seu pai, ainda que sentisse que havia muito o que viver. Não sentia-se bem em roubar as chances de felicidade da moça que fora prometida à ele. Sabia, por suas cartas, que Ema era uma moça romântica, que depositava grande esperança na união dos dois. E por tudo isso, duvidava que fosse ser surpreendido em seu encontro com ela.

Darcy era um homem experiente com as mulheres, e Ema não trazia a ele qualquer desafio. Era uma moça previsível, que obviamente sabia se portar diante de um cavalheiro, que em anos de correspondência jamais fora indiscreta ou ousada. Sabia, de antemão, que não a escolheria, caso houvesse a possibilidade.

Mas se esforçaria para ser um marido dedicado, para que tivessem uma união agradável, quem sabe um filho ou dois. Tentaria ser respeitoso o suficiente, e sabia que era capaz de ter carinho pela futura esposa, quem sabe até amá-la um dia. E esperava que Ema e o Vale do Café o surpreendessem.

##

Elisabeta Benedito observava a melhor amiga, Ema Cavalcante, arrumar seus cabelos no espelho. Ainda segurava a última carta do lorde inglês com quem sua amiga se casaria nas mãos, incrédula ao observar seu conteúdo.

Elisabeta era a irmã mais velha entre cinco. Seus pais, Ofélia e Felisberto, eram de uma família humilde do Vale do Café, e a todos surpreendia a amizade sincera entre os Benedito e os Cavalcante. De idade semelhante, ela e Ema eram como irmãs, e passaram a infância e a adolescência nos cafezais.

Ema era herdeira de grandes lotes de Terra, sendo neta do Barão de Ouro Verde, um dos maiores produtores de café do país. Seu pai, Aurélio, dedicara sua vida à botânica, aperfeiçoando as mais diversas técnicas com o intuito de tornar as fazendas da família uma referência mundial no grão.

\- Deixe de julgar tanto, Elisabeta. – Ema revirou os olhos, encarando a amiga pelo espelho. – Ele é apenas contido.

\- Contido? – Elisabeta encarou o papel. – Ele respondeu uma carta de cinco páginas com meia.

\- Darcy é assim, Elisa. Um homem de poucas palavras, mas muito educado e sincero. E em breve o conheceremos pessoalmente.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar que você siga com essa loucura, Ema. – Elisa levantou-se, andando pelo quarto. – Logo você, a maior casamenteira do Vale do Café, a pessoa mais romântica que conheço?

\- E quem garante a você que não posso amar meu marido? Que ele não possa se apaixonar por mim?

\- Minha amiga, não muda a realidade de que você está se casando por um compromisso entre o seu avô e o pai de seu noivo, e não por sua escolha.

\- Mulheres como eu não tem tal escolha, Elisa. – ela sorriu, triste. – E eu gosto de me corresponder com Darcy. Espero gostar dele quando o conhecer.

\- E quando ele chega?

\- Deve chegar ao Vale do Café em alguns dias. Vovô gostaria de oferecer um baile para Darcy na próxima semana.

\- Minha amiga, só quero que você analise bem antes de criar tantas ilusões. Lembre-se que não o conhece. Pode ser tudo o que você imagina, ou pode ser um homem completamente diferente do que espera.

\- Eu não acredito, Elisa. Darcy nunca me fez promessas de amor. Nunca fingiu sentimentos. Eu o admiro por isso.

\- Mas Darcy faz com que você esqueça de...

\- Não fale o nome dele. – Ema a cortou. – Sabe bem que é um assunto proibido entre nós. Ele foi embora, Elisabeta.

\- Sinto muito, Ema. Apenas gostaria de vê-la casando-se com um homem que realmente fosse capaz de mexer com seus sentimentos.

\- Mas não verá. Espero me apaixonar por meu marido, e espero amá-lo, mas não tenho expectativas quanto a casar-me com um homem por quem nutro mais do que respeito ou início de afeto.

\- Gostaria que as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

\- Eu também, Elisa. Mas não foram, e a verdade é que Ernesto virou as costas sem olhar para trás. Não considerou nossa história, tudo o que vivemos.

\- Eu entendo, Ema. Entendo sua mágoa. Mas Ernesto não traiu sua confiança. Aquele maldito italiano sempre foi sincero quanto à seus sonhos e planos, assim como você foi ao dizer que não abriria mão do acordo de seu avô.

\- Pare de defendê-lo, Elisabeta. – Ema bufou. – Sabe bem o quanto o amei, e espero esquecê-lo. E com sorte, Darcy será a distração perfeita. Você viu as fotos dele.

Ela havia visto, e nunca confessaria à amiga, mas havia ficado impressionada. Tanto, a ponto dos olhos claros do inglês as vezes assombrarem seus pensamentos. Lera todas as cartas que Ema e Darcy trocaram nos últimos anos, e ficava cada vez mais surpresa com o conteúdo delas. Cada vez mais intrigada com o tipo de homem que Darcy Williamson era.

Era um homem de palavras diretas, e por mais que soubesse que não devia, procurava pistas sobre ele nas correspondências. Sobre seu passado, sua carreira, o que o pai e a tia esperavam dele. Sabia que era honesto com Ema a respeito de sua ausência de sentimentos. Jamais dera a amiga de Elisabeta qualquer esperança quanto a algo que não sentisse.

Era claro quanto a certeza de que o casamento era o melhor para os dois, de que suas famílias se beneficiariam. Mas jamais falou à Ema sobre amor, sobre estar encantado com ela, sobre querer conhecê-la. Darcy era sério e pragmático, focado em seus objetivos e negócios.

\- Elisabeta? – Ema chamou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

\- Perdão, o que disse?

\- Que Darcy é um homem bem apessoado e elegante, ao menos por suas fotos.

\- De fato, minha amiga, e espero que seja mais do que isso. Espero que seja um homem honrado e capaz de fazê-la feliz.

Ema balançou a cabeça, e o silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Elisabeta leu mais uma vez as palavras de Darcy, observando cada traço de sua caligrafia. Esperava que pessoalmente Darcy se mostrasse um homem um pouco diferente, pois duvidava que visões de mundo tão opostas pudessem se complementar.

Mas restava a ela aguardar a chegada do inglês e o encontro de sua amiga com o prometido. Talvez finalmente conhecendo Darcy, Ema percebesse que seus sentimentos por Ernesto não eram passageiros e que era uma loucura levar em frente um casamento por conveniência.

##

 _Dias depois..._

A música clássica tomava conta da sede da Fazenda Ouro Verde. O Barão recepcionava os convidados com um raro bom humor, e Aurélio transitava entre os grupos, tentando deixar todos o mais a vontade possível. Ema mantinha um sorriso no rosto, apesar da ansiedade que extravasava por todos os seus poros.

Finalmente chegara o grande dia de conhecer Darcy, o homem a quem fora prometida ainda na infância. Durante a maior parte de sua vida correspondeu-se esporadicamente com Darcy, mantendo viva a certeza de que no momento oportuno levariam o compromisso adiante.

Não era amor, e Ema sabia disso como ninguém. Mas era parte de seu destino e parte dos planos do Barão, e não era uma opção desistir. Nunca fora uma opção desistir, mesmo quando seu coração foi arrebatado por um italiano de olhos gentis e comentários sagazes.

Tentou evitar a pontada de tristeza que sentia ao pensar em Ernesto Pricelli, o italiano de modos bruscos que conquistara seu coração enquanto trabalhava para seu avô. O conhecera na adolescência, e o amara como não sabia ser capaz. Mas os planos de Ernesto eram ganhar o mundo, e os seus já estavam traçados desde muito cedo.

Meses antes Ernesto partira em direção à São Paulo, e foi com resignação que Ema aceitou seu destino. Agora torcia para que fosse capaz de se apaixonar pelo futuro marido, embora não houvesse uma célula em seu corpo que não sentisse a falta diária do Carcamano.

Ema direcionou seus olhos para a porta a tempo de ver a chegada daquele que tanto esperava. Observou quando Darcy cumprimentou seu avô com um sorriso fácil, antes de seus olhos encontrarem os dela e o sorriso ficar mais largo.

\- Senhor Darcy! – o Barão saudou. – Estávamos à sua espera. Como está seu pai, aquele inglês pão duro de uma figa?

\- Muito bem, Barão. E o senhor? Como tem passado?

\- Melhor agora que o senhor veio conhecer a minha neta. Ema! Ema! – o Barão gritou.

\- Estou aqui, vovô. – ela se aproximou, divertida. – Senhor Williamson. – o cumprimentou.

\- Senhorita. – Darcy se aproximou, segurando a mão de Ema e a levando aos lábios. – Finalmente nos conhecemos.

\- Pois é quase como se já nos conhecêssemos, depois de tantos anos de correspondências. – Ema sorriu.

Estava impressionada com o sorriso e a educação de Darcy, e com o conforto instantâneo que sentiu ao encontra-lo. Era realmente como se já o conhecesse, como se fossem amigos que não se viam há algum tempo.

\- Aurelinho! – o Barão gritou novamente. – Venha conhecer o seu genro!

\- Vovô! – Ema ralhou. – Por favor, perdoe os modos de meu avô, Senhor Darcy.

Aurélio se aproximou, cumprimentando Darcy e iniciando uma conversa monótona a respeito de negócios. Ema manteve-se imóvel, tentando sorrir o máximo que podia. Trocava olhares divertidos com Darcy durante a conversa, mas de repente o burburinho de vozes chamou a atenção de todos.

Ofélia e Felisberto Benedito chegavam à festa acompanhados das filhas, ou ao menos, de quatro delas. Conversavam em voz alta, como sempre faziam quando estavam em família, e ficava claro que discutiam sobre alguma amenidade relacionada à Lídia, a filha mais noiva.

\- Dona Ofélia, Senhor Felisberto. – Ema os chamou, com um grande sorriso. – Por favor, quero apresenta-los ao Senhor Darcy Williamson.

\- Um prazer conhece-lo, senhor. – Felisberto cumprimentou Darcy, seguido por Ofélia.

\- Seu avô fez um bom negócio, hein? – a matriarca dos Benedito disse, com sua forma naturalmente indiscreta. – É um pedação de mau caminho o seu prometido. – Ema corou.

\- Muito obrigado. – Darcy abriu um sorriso galante. – E estas lindas moças, quem são?

\- Essas são minhas joias. Jane, Mariana, Cecília e Lídia. – Ofélia foi apontando uma a uma, que receberam sorrisos de Darcy. – E ainda tá faltando a mais velha, mas aquela ali nunca sei onde está. Sabe de sua amiga, Ema?

\- Esperava que chegasse com vocês. – Ema deu de ombros. – Mas sabe como é Elisabeta, dona Ofélia. Logo, logo, ela aparece.

\- O que é que estão falando de mim? – a voz de Elisabeta soou atrás das irmãs, que deram espaço para a sorridente mais velha se aproximar.

O sorriso de Darcy paralisou ao ver a recém chegada, e sentiu seu coração pular uma batida. Engoliu em seco ao ver o bonito sorriso da moça, seus olhos rapidamente passeando por seu rosto e seu corpo. Os olhos de Elisabeta encontraram os seus, e teve a estranha sensação de que o mundo estava parado.

\- Elisa, este é Darcy. – Ema observou, curiosa.

Elisabeta não esboçou reação quando Darcy se aproximou, mas sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando a mão quente dele tocou na sua, e não pode evitar fechar os olhos e prender a respiração quando os lábios de Darcy tocaram em sua mão.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. – ele disse em voz baixa, com os olhos nos dela.

Todos os presentes pareciam distraídos em uma animada conversa, mas os olhos de Ema não perderam aquela interação. Não deixaram passar o rubor no rosto de Elisabeta, ou os segundos a mais que Darcy levou para soltar sua mão, nem o desconcerto da amiga e o fato de que os olhos dos dois não saiam um do outro.

Elisabeta sentia-se estranha. Sabia que era o dia de conhecer o prometido de Ema, mas não imaginava que os olhos dele fossem ainda mais magnéticos do que nas fotos que vira com Ema. Não esperava que seu corpo seria tomado por um calor desconhecido, ou que seus pensamentos pudessem tão rapidamente fugir para locais proibidos.

Seus olhos fugiram dos dele e encontraram os de Ema, que continham um brilho curioso e divertido.

\- Senhor Darcy, agora terá que nos dar licença. – Ema disse, de súbito. – Preciso que minha amiga me ajude em uma tarefa muito importante.

E Elisabeta não protestou quando Ema a segurou pela mão, subindo rapidamente as escadas e entrando em seu quarto com a amiga em seu encalço.

\- O que foi isso? – Ema perguntou com uma risada, fechando a porta do seu quarto.

\- O que? – Elisabeta arrumou o cabelo, ansiosa.

\- Estes olhares! – Ema apontou. – Elisabeta, eu não acredito que você quer roubar o meu noivo! – ela gargalhou.

\- O que? Você está louca, Ema? Por acaso ingeriu alguma bebida alcoolica na festa?

\- Você não me engana, Elisabeta. Eu vi!

\- O que você poderia ter visto, Ema? Eu interagi com seu noivo por menos de cinco minutos.

\- E foi uma das interações mais intensas que vi nos últimos tempos. – deu de ombros. – Parecia que Darcy ia agarrá-la ali, em meio a todos os convidados.

\- Ema! – Elisabeta ralhou. – Você está falando de seu noivo!

\- Que não me dirigiu mais do que contidos olhares de amizade. Já para você...

Elisabeta encarou seu reflexo no espelho. Sabia que não adiantaria negar para Ema que algo havia se passado naquele encontro. Ainda sentia o coração acelerado ao lembrar dos lábios dele em uma carícia delicada em sua mão, que formigava. Encarou a amiga, derrotada.

\- Eu sabia! – Ema vibrou.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu. – Elisabeta bufou. – Era como se os olhos dele estivessem me puxando para outro lugar.

\- Não acredito que passei os últimos 10 anos da minha vida trocando cartas com Darcy, e bastou para você um olhar. – ela riu.

\- Ema, pare de fazer troça. O senhor Darcy é um homem muito bonito, fiquei apenas impressionada. Aposto que também ficou.

\- É claro, é um homem realmente muito bonito. Como disse sua mãe, um pedaço de mau caminho. Mas me parece que você está mais disposta do que eu a percorrer este caminho.

\- Ema! Você está impossível. – Elisabeta corou. – Vamos voltar para a sua festa. O seu prometido deve estar a sua espera.

Sem deixar Ema reagir, Elisabeta se dirigiu à porta.

\- Ou a sua. – Ema a cutucou ao chegar ao pé da escada.

E quando puderam avistar o salão, seu olhar encontrou o de Darcy à distância, fazendo Ema rir baixo, cutucando-a novamente. Automaticamente Elisabeta sentiu o coração acelerar e seu rosto corar. Darcy percorreu o corpo dela com o olhar, sem qualquer cerimônia, sem nenhuma tentativa de esconder o que fazia, fazendo um calor tomar conta do corpo de Elisabeta.

Os olhos dele voltaram aos dela, e ele piscou discretamente, sorrindo em seguida. Se havia ainda alguma dúvida a respeito do tipo de homem que Darcy era, estava respondida. Era sincero e objetivo também pessoalmente, e tudo naquele homem fazia com que entrasse em alerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy aproximou-se de Ema, entregando a ela uma taça. A moça sorriu educada, aceitando o brinde que se seguiu. Ema era uma moça muito bonita, e Darcy passara metade da noite imaginando como seria estar casado com ela. Porém, embora tivesse boas maneiras, fosse uma moça agradável e inteligente, todos os sentimentos que despertava em Darcy eram fraternos.

Era um homem acostumado com as mulheres, e também não via em Ema mais do que uma gentileza no olhar, que não dava a ele nenhum sinal oculto. Era tal e qual suas correspondências, uma mulher que falava abertamente sobre sentimentos e emoções, que contava a ele sobre sua vida e sonhos.

\- Não tivemos tempo de conversar. – ele sorriu. – Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor.

\- Ora, senhor Darcy, passou anos lendo minhas intermináveis cartas. – Ema brincou.

\- É verdade, mas falávamos de um futuro distante, que agora parece perto de se concretizar.

\- Fico feliz que não tenha abandonado seu compromisso. Confesso que muitas vezes duvidei que fossemos seguir com estes planos. – sorriu.

\- É mesmo? E por que tal pensamento? – Darcy a encarou, curioso.

\- Ora, é cada vez menos comum que os casamentos sejam baseados em acordos familiares. – deu de ombros. – Sempre me pareceu possível que o senhor conhecesse uma moça com quem desejasse se casar.

Darcy riu da sentença de Ema.

\- Me perdoe o divertimento, senhorita. É porque a mim sempre pareceu o oposto, nunca me senti inclinado a quebrar nosso acordo. – sorriu.

\- Desculpe, eu não quis ser indiscreta. – ela corou.

\- Não foi. Mas já deve ter percebido, por nossas correspondências, que sou um homem objetivo. – Darcy disse, sem rodeios.

\- Senhor Darcy, não precisa dizer o que imagino que esteja querendo. – Ema sorriu, polida. – Sei, tanto quanto o senhor, que esta união não é baseada em sentimentos.

\- Não há completa ausência deles também, e era o que pretendia dizer com esta conversa. A senhorita é uma moça muito bonita e educada, e estou feliz de conhece-la. – sorriu, galante.

\- Também estou feliz por conhece-lo. E mais ainda por não sentir que o senhor é um completo estranho, já que iremos nos casar.

O olhar de Darcy foi atraído, de repente, para a dama de vermelho que retornava ao recinto. Os olhos dela cruzaram com os seus rapidamente. Era uma dança perigosa, que acontecera por toda a noite. Ele era atraído por ela, como um inseto por luz. Custara a ele toda a dedicação da noite para não procurá-la, não iniciar uma conversa.

Ema observou quando Darcy se distraiu, e o foco de seus olhos verdes migrou para o outro lado da sala. Não sentiu qualquer surpresa ao perceber que era Elisabeta o objeto de sua admiração. Sorriu para si mesma quando os olhos dele escureceram e sua expressão se tornou mais séria.

\- É realmente de tirar o fôlego. – Ema comentou, e Darcy pareceu sair o transe em que se encontrava.

\- O que? Me desculpe, não a ouvi.

\- Elisabeta. – Ema sorriu, e Darcy sentiu seu corpo travar. – E está especialmente encantadora esta noite.

\- O que? – ele engoliu em seco. – Não a entendo.

\- Me perdoe a indiscrição, mas o senhor não poderia negar nem se quisesse.

\- Me desculpe. – Darcy forçou um sorriso, sem jeito. – Não estou acostumado a agir como um homem comprometido.

\- O senhor não é comprometido. – Ema deu de ombros. – Não ainda, ao menos. E eu odiaria tirar sua última chance de desistir deste casamento. Deus sabe que já tive a minha.

E com um sorriso enigmático, Ema se afastou, deixando Darcy embasbacado. Se achava que não poderia se surpreender com Ema Cavalcante, estava completamente equivocado. Esperava uma moça disposta aos mais românticos sentimentos, temeu por isso, até. Jamais esperaria que fosse ouvir delas tais palavras. Mas foram suficientes para fazê-lo não resistir ao ver Elisabeta cruzar a porta em direção aos jardins.

##

Ema sorriu ao ver Darcy seguir Elisabeta. Tomou um gole de sua bebida, sem saber exatamente o porque de tomar essa atitude. Mas não seria capaz de impedir os desdobramentos daquele encontro tão intenso que presenciara. Principalmente porque nunca vira Elisabeta tão desconcertada por um homem antes.

É claro que sua amiga não era completamente inocente. Tivera um ou dois namoricos com amigos de Ernesto, mas enquanto Ema sentia sua vida queimar em paixão, Elisabeta rapidamente se cansava de suas companhias. Era surpreendente para Ema, uma vez que sua amiga era muito mais propensa aos sentimentos intensos do que ela.

Mas tudo havia mudado ao conhecer o italiano de cabelos escuros e olhar divertido. No começo eram apenas alguns insultos trocados, uma implicância mútua, até o dia que uma brincadeira levou a um beijo. E logo as brigas se incendiaram, terminando em mais beijos roubados. E em uma noite estrelada, à beira da cachoeira, se entregou à Ernesto, e com ele viveu os momentos mais intensos e descontrolados de sua vida.

Era uma paixão que a mantinha fora de si, e o mero ato de pensar em Ernesto era o suficiente para fazer seu corpo responder. Sentia falta dos dias em que se sentia amada sem restrições, das invasões dele em seu quarto, da forma como o corpo dele se movia e a levava a loucura.

E se havia alguma dúvida em seu coração a respeito de como Darcy poderia fazê-la se sentir, ela havia sido respondida no primeiro olhar. Por mais bonito que fosse, Darcy não a atraia, não despertava nela mais do que sentimentos de carinho e amizade. E embora considerasse o suficiente para um casamento, não poderia negar a chama que vira entre ele e Elisabeta.

Porque ver o olhar de Darcy para Elisabeta a lembrara de Ernesto, e a forma como ele a cativava em qualquer lugar que estivesse, como seu olhar escurecia ao vê-la. E não negaria, jamais negaria à Elisabeta a possibilidade de uma paixão. Sabia que estava romantizando o que vira, mas se houvesse alguma pequena chance...

\- Ema? – o rosto sorridente de Jane a tirou de seus pensamentos.

\- Jane! Finalmente teve um tempo para mim! – piscou.

\- Ema, o amigo de Darcy é um encanto. – ela trocou um olhar com o filho de Julieta Bittencourt, que a observava do outro lado da sala. – Espero que tenha gostado tanto assim de Darcy.

\- É um homem muito bonito, sem dúvidas. – Ema divagou. – Mas...

\- Não é seu carcamano? – Jane sorriu abertamente. – Minha amiga, eu não sei porque você insiste nesta loucura.

\- Você sabe porque. – Ema sorriu. – Mas não posso mentir para você. Toda essa situação me fez pensar muito em Ernesto.

\- Teve notícias dele?

\- Não. Sei um pouco do que ele conta à Elisabeta, mas nunca me escreveu.

\- Ernesto ficou muito magoado quando você se recusou a deixar este compromisso com Darcy de lado.

\- É minha obrigação, Jane. Gostaria por vezes que não fosse, mas prometi cuidar de papai e vovô, e este é um grande plano de negócios para o Barão.

\- Seu pai e seu avô a amam acima de tudo, Ema. Não tenho qualquer dúvida de que apoiariam suas decisões. – Jane segurou a mão de Ema.

\- Mas não adianta falarmos sobre isso agora. Ernesto está bem longe, e Darcy está aqui. Se bem que... Você precisa prometer que não contará nada a ninguém. – Ema pediu.

\- Me diga logo! – Jane a apressou.

\- Está bem. Pode ser que Darcy esteja com sua irmã no jardim. – Ema sorriu.

\- Minha irmã? Mariana? Mas eu acabei de...

\- Não Mariana. Elisabeta! – Ema a interrompeu.

\- Elisabeta? – Jane espantou-se. – O que Darcy estaria fazendo com Elisabeta?

\- Isso só eles poderiam dizer, minha amiga. Mas me parece que sua irmã entrou na disputa por Darcy sem fazer qualquer esforço. – Ema manteve o sorriso.

\- Elisabeta nunca faria isso com você. – Jane afirmou.

\- Elisa não fez nada, Jane. – o sorriso de Ema se alargou. – Mas talvez eu tenha induzido Darcy a fazer.

Jane a observou com curiosidade. Ema parecia alegre demais com a possibilidade de Darcy e Elisabeta terem qualquer tipo de envolvimento. Quase como se desejasse que houvesse outro motivo para cancelar o compromisso.

##

Ela observava as poucas estrelas no céu, e só observando-a agora, de costas, é que Darcy notou os cachos que apareciam nas pontas de seus cabelos, ou as flores vermelhas que amarravam delicadamente seu penteado. Podia ver parte do rosto dela, iluminado pela lua, e o ar de repente ficou um pouco mais difícil em seus pulmões.

\- Me pergunto o porque de Ema nunca ter comentado sobre a senhorita nas cartas... – ele disse, de repente, fazendo-a sobressaltar.

Elisabeta sentiu um arrepio ao ouvir a voz grave interagir com ela. Virou-se por reflexo, seus olhos em outro encontro rápido. Sua boca ressecou de repente, e desejou ter consigo alguma bebida.

\- Não deve ter achado relevante. – deu de ombros, encontrando a voz.

\- Eu não acredito. Pensando bem, Ema não costumava mencionar outras pessoas em suas cartas. – ele se aproximou em passos lentos, parando ao lado dela e olhando também para o céu.

\- Não é como se o senhor perguntasse sobre a vida de Ema. – o olhar de Elisabeta retornou para as estrelas.

\- A senhorita lia as minhas cartas? – inclinou a sobrancelha, voltando seus olhos para ela.

\- Talvez. – respondeu em um meio sorriso.

\- Teria me esforçado mais, se soubesse. – Darcy sorriu.

\- Deveria ter se esforçado mais para Ema. – o sorriso de Elisabeta se alargou.

\- Nem todas as palavras teriam sido suficientes para evitar o que aconteceu esta noite.

\- E o que aconteceu esta noite? – Elisabeta virou-se para ele.

Mas não esperava que o olhar de Darcy estivesse tão próximo do dela, e sentiu o ar ficar pesado à volta dos dois. Havia perguntado por curiosidade, mas agora sentia que havia caído em uma armadilha.

\- Eu vou me desculpar apenas uma vez pelos meus modos, pois quero que saiba que sei que a senhorita é uma dama. – ele disse sério, com os olhos grudados nos dela. – Mas não há outra forma de dizer. Eu não recordo de alguma outra vez em minha vida ter desejando tanto uma mulher quanto a desejo neste momento.

Elisabeta sentiu o calor tomar conta dela, como se tudo ao seu redor estivesse em chamas. Sabia que deveria sair dali, que deveria inclusive estapeá-lo por sua ousadia e deselegância. Mas estava ali o que chamava tanto sua atenção em relação a cada uma de suas cartas, a maneira direta com que abordava qualquer assunto.

Darcy abriu um sorriso sedutor ao ver que Elisabeta não se movera. Sabia que era um movimento arriscado, mas tudo em seu corpo dizia que era a maneira correta de abordar uma mulher como aquela. E não poderia ter proferido palavras mais sinceras do que as que acabara de dizer.

\- E não há nada que me incomode mais do que sua ligação com Ema. – ele continuou, e deu um passo em direção à Elisabeta. – Porque sei que sua honra e lealdade me recusarão, mas vejo em seus olhos que, não fosse por Ema... não fosse por Ema.

Os olhos dele eram cheios de promessas, e a chamavam para um lugar distante. Estava encantada, envolvida, seu corpo vibrava.

\- O senhor é direto. – Elisabeta recuperou a fala. – E não há nada que eu aprecie mais do que a honestidade. E por isso não há motivo algum para fingir que o senhor não está certo.

Ele sorriu, seus dedos encontrando o rosto dela em uma carícia leve, quase fantasma, mas suficiente para fazer com que os dedos dele formigassem, e ela fechasse os olhos.

\- Eu gostaria de beijá-la agora, e sei que não impediria. – ela inclinou de leve a cabeça em direção ao carinho de Darcy. – Não impediria que a puxasse pela cintura, e apertasse seu corpo contra o meu.

\- Mas o senhor não o fará. – os olhos dela se abriram, certeiros.

\- Não farei. – ele sorriu, fazendo-a sorrir também. – Pois sei que se sair agora, ficará pensando nos beijos que poderíamos dar, e nas noites de amor que poderíamos ter.

\- E se fizer? – ela o provocou.

\- A senhorita será tomada por raiva e desprezo por minhas atitudes. – Darcy soltou uma risada baixa.

\- O senhor me conhece surpreendentemente bem para alguém com quem nunca tive contato.

Elisabeta sorriu, se aproximando dele. Beijou-o levemente na bochecha, perto demais do canto do lábio de Darcy para que ele não notasse suas intenções.

\- Tenha uma boa noite, senhor Williamson.

\- A senhorita também, senhorita Benedito. – ele manteve-se imóvel.

Antes de entrar na casa, Elisabeta ainda o encarou mais uma vez, recebendo novamente uma piscada lenta.

##

As luzes de São Paulo atrapalhavam seus olhos. Seus músculos doíam por mais uma jornada dupla de trabalho, e o chuveiro frio não ajudava a relaxar seu corpo. Ajudava apenas a esvaziar seus pensamentos, que insistiam em voltar para o Vale do Café, onde seu coração fora tirado de seu peito e mantido refém.

Passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Queria esquecê-la, precisava apagar a presença de Ema de sua vida, mas a cada dia longe dela, seu sentimento era ainda mais forte. Sentia a falta dela, e como sentia a falta dela.

Sentia falta de suas frescuras e do jeito como ela sorria pela manhã. Do rosto dela corado quando o encontrava depois de uma noite de amor, e de seu olhar perdido quando o vento batia em seu rosto. Sentia falta do jeito doce que Ema tinha ao dizer o quanto o amava, e até mesmo das palavras duras que anunciavam sua partida.

A vida em São Paulo era boa. Estava trabalhando e construindo seu futuro, mas tudo parecia muito mais vazio sem ela à seu lado. Achava que deixar o Vale do Café faria com que sentisse felicidade, mas notava a todo momento que sua felicidade permanecia lá, com a Baronesinha.

\- Tudo bem, meu amigo? – o amigo Januário perguntou, ao vê-lo pensativo no pátio do cortiço.

\- Só pensando, meu caro. – ele tentou sorrir.

\- Eu já disse uma vez, Carcamano, mas vou repetir. Você precisa lutar por sua felicidade, por mais difícil que pareça.

\- Ema já fez sua escolha, Januário. Me resta seguir em frente. – ele levantou-se, indo em direção à seu quarto. – Boa noite, meu amigo.

\- Noite. – Januário balançou a cabeça, sem discutir.

Precisava tomar uma decisão, e precisava fazer isso rápido. Sabia, por Elisabeta, que o inglês estava para chegar ao Brasil. E se queria manter qualquer chance de felicidade, precisava lembrar Ema do que sentiam um pelo outro. Só restava a ele um pouco de coragem para reerguer-se caso ela recusasse mais uma vez seu amor.


	3. Chapter 3

Elisabeta teve um sono conturbado, acordando várias e várias vezes, sempre com os olhos de Darcy assombrando seus pensamentos. Não conseguia explicar com a lógica o frio na barriga que sentia ao pensar nele, muito menos a sensação de que não era um sentimento novo.

Era verdade que as cartas de Darcy sempre despertaram sua curiosidade. Ema quase sempre buscava seu auxílio para entender alguma expressão ou ironia. E Elisabeta gostava do tipo de humor que ele demonstrava, de sua inteligência e sensatez.

Darcy sempre fora contido, era verdade, mas sempre educado, sempre contando a Ema brevemente sobre sua vida. Era sempre gentil, e em nenhuma vez prometeu sentimentos que não tinha. Falava sempre a respeito da amizade que desenvolviam, e confirmava seu compromisso, mas sem nunca tentar iludir sua amiga.

E a surpreendeu que ele não fosse diferente pessoalmente. Era intenso, direto, com um brilho irônico no olhar. Darcy a fizera responder automaticamente, acendera seu corpo e sua alma, se tornando um enigma que ela queria desvendar. Mas sabia que não podia se envolver com o prometido de Ema, por mais que as sandices da amiga a mandassem para outro caminho.

Conhecia sua amiga, e se não fora capaz de desfazer o compromisso nem pelo amor que sentia por Ernesto, não conseguia imaginar outro motivo para Ema desistir. O que complicava as coisas, porque algo em Elisabeta duvidava que algum dia pudesse estar perto de Darcy sem aquela atmosfera estranha.

Principalmente quando sonhara com as promessas daqueles olhos, com as mãos grandes de Darcy, que aqueceram sua pele no dia anterior, mesmo em tão discretos toques. Sonhou em ser dele, com um desejo tão vívido que a fez tomar um banho gelado antes do nascer do sol.

Um par de horas depois, Ema invadiu o quarto de Elisabeta e Jane, sorridente e animada.

\- Bom dia! Vim saber tudo sobre a sua conversa com o senhor Darcy. Nem acredito que você sumiu depois disso, Elisa. – ela sentou-se ao pé da cama.

\- Eu também quero saber, Elisa! – Jane bateu palmas, sentando ao lado de Ema.

\- E desde quando você sabe qualquer coisa sobre o senhor Darcy? – ela balançou a cabeça. – O que você disse à ela, Ema?

\- Nada demais. Só contei à Jane o quanto você e o senhor Darcy ficaram interessado um no outro na noite passada.

\- Você é muito exagerada, Ema. E é muito estranho conversar com você a respeito disso, uma vez que ele é praticamente seu noivo.

\- Deixe de conversa e me conte. – Ema pediu, fazendo Jane rir.

\- Não foi nada demais. Darcy só me elogiou e lamentou sermos tão amigas. – Elisabeta deu de ombros, contando parcialmente a verdade.

\- Lamentou? Pelo que? – Jane questionou. – Ema e Darcy sequer gostam um do outro.

\- Ema e Darcy tem um compromisso praticamente desde que Ema nasceu. – Elisabeta revirou os olhos. – E nenhum dos dois pretende desistir desse compromisso.

\- E o que isso tem a ver? – Ema ofendeu-se.

\- Ora, Ema. Vamos supor que de fato eu me sinta atraída por Darcy, e ele por mim. – as duas reviraram os olhos, apontando o óbvio. – Você sugere então que eu me envolva com ele? Imagino os jantares interessantíssimos que teremos nos próximos anos.

\- Você está pensando demais. – Ema bufou.

\- E você está pensando de menos. – Elisabeta levantou-se, irritada. – E sabe o que acho? Você está usando o que imagina que poderia acontecer entre mim e Darcy, para não pensar sobre seus sentimentos por Ernesto.

\- Preciso concordar, Ema. Me parece que no fundo você gostaria que Darcy se envolvesse com outra pessoa, para não ser a responsável pelo fim desta loucura.

\- Não existe nenhuma chance deste casamento ser cancelado. – respondeu, categórica. – É parte dos planos da família de Darcy e da minha também. Não tem nenhuma relação com Ernesto.

\- Então por favor, pare de tentar me juntar com Darcy. É um homem muito interessante, mas tem um compromisso com você, e não arriscaria nossa amizade.

\- E você deveria falar com Ernesto. – Jane deu de ombros.

\- Não há nada para falar com Ernesto. Quantas vezes preciso dizer que ele foi embora sem olhar para trás?

\- Ema, se estamos dizendo isso, é porque amamos você. E você sabe melhor do que ninguém que não fez nenhuma questão de pedir para Ernesto ficar. E, se me derem licença, preciso ficar sozinha. Estou de saída.

Elisabeta não deu a Ema a chance de responder, saindo logo em seguida. Jane ficou em silêncio, deixando Ema com seus pensamentos.

##

Januário abriu a porta de seu quarto no cortiço, ainda sonolento. Passara a noite pintando e não esperava visitas tão cedo. Muito menos que do outro lado da porta estivesse Ernesto, que, pelo horário, estava em horário de trabalho.

\- Bom dia, meu amigo. – Ernesto cumprimentou, entrando sem pedir licença.

\- Bom dia, Carcamano. O que faz aqui?

\- Eu vim me despedir, pelo menos por enquanto. Pensei muito durante a noite, e não posso cair sem luta, meu caro. – disse com um sorriso.

\- É assim que se fala, meu amigo.

\- Ema tem sentimentos por mim, e nunca demonstrou nenhum sentimento por este inglês engomadinho. Eu sei que ela pode me rejeitar de novo, mas não posso ver o amor da minha vida se casar. Não posso ficar parado.

\- Ernesto, essa é a melhor coisa que você pode fazer. Vá atrás de sua felicidade.

\- Eu nem saberia fazer nada diferente. Parto hoje à noite, só preciso pedir as contas em meus empregos.

\- Boa sorte, Ernesto.

Januário puxou o amigo para um abraço fraterno. E então Ernesto seguiu seu caminho. Arrumou seus pertences e conversou com seu patrão na fábrica. Logo após, procurou o senhor Manuel, que garantiu que as portas estariam sempre abertas.

Era hora de procurar Ema. Era hora de mais uma vez tentar colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de sua Baronesinha. E era também sua última tentativa.

##

Darcy observava, ao longe, as obras da ferrovia. O sol já ameaçava cair, e os cafezais aos poucos eram tomados pelo alaranjado do sol se pondo. Não estava acostumado com a vida no campo, e se realmente se casasse com Ema, precisaria decidir entre o avanço de Londres, as peculiaridades de São Paulo, ou a calmaria do Vale do Café.

Sentia-se estranho após conhecer Ema e Elisabeta. Nunca dera-se conta de que o compromisso com Ema o privaria de tantas outras coisas, e parecia destino que ele quisesse agora a única mulher que era proibida. Porque Elisabeta era um problema, e ele sabia bem disso.

Havia refletido durante a noite, e não havia dúvida nenhuma em sua mente. Mesmo com as palavras de Ema, sabia que não havia forma de se envolver com Elisabeta sem causar extrema confusão. E duvidava que fosse capaz de não tentar se envolver com aquela mulher que dominava seus pensamentos desde o primeiro olhar.

Não conseguia recordar de outro momento em que sentisse tanta atração por alguém, obsessão até. Em contrapartida, nunca havia desejado uma mulher que não pudesse ter. Nunca havia recuado em seus desejos por qualquer outro motivo.

\- Vejo que o destino está forçando nossa proximidade. – a voz de Elisabeta o tirou de seu raciocínio.

Ele virou-se lentamente, os olhos dela mais claros do que na noite anterior, o sol batendo em seus cabelos, trazia um sorriso leve no rosto e um cavalo a seguia.

\- Me desculpe interromper, estava dando um passeio e não pude resistir à conversar com o senhor. – dessa vez foi ela quem piscou.

\- Acredito que não possamos considerar interrupção quando os pensamentos se materializam. - Darcy sorriu.

\- Fico lisonjeada. – Elisa se aproximou, parando ao lado dele. – É uma visão e tanto.

\- De fato. – os olhos dela no pôr do sol, os dele, nela.

\- Está preparado para a possibilidade de morar no Vale do Café? – ela perguntou, corando ao notar o olhar dele.

\- Confesso que estou me adaptando a ideia de ser um homem casado.

\- O senhor parece ansioso para colocar essas ideias em prática. – Elisa revirou os olhos.

\- Sempre vi esse casamento como um acordo comercial. – ele ficou sério, de repente.

\- É uma bonita maneira de ver. – Elisabeta disse, irônica.

\- Não sou dado a aspirações românticas. – Darcy confessou.

\- Se o senhor não dissesse, eu não imaginaria. – riu.

\- Estou tentando me abrir com a senhorita, e está fazendo troça de mim. – Darcy a encarou, divertido.

\- Me desculpe, sempre disse à Ema que era uma loucura casar-se por conveniência. Agora, conhecendo o senhor, não há cenário em que possa imaginá-lo fazendo Ema feliz. – ela deu de ombros.

\- E me daria a honra de saber o porquê? – Darcy virou-se para ela.

\- A começar, ambos são práticos demais. Ema precisa de um homem explosivo, que a faça quebrar seus medos. E não parece ser o seu caso.

\- Ela me parece uma moça sonhadora.

\- Ema sonha dentro de seus limites, como um pássaro engaiolado. É presa à tradições e obrigações com a família. Ninguém que seja parte deste mesmo mundo a faria sair do eixo. – sorriu, lembrando-se de Ernesto.

\- E seu olhar me diz que ela já encontrou este homem. – Darcy questionou, curioso.

\- Não caberia a mim dividir a intimidade de minha amiga.

Darcy a observou, e um brilho diferente piscou nos olhos de Elisabeta. Ele deu um passo em direção a ela, quase suficiente para invadir seu espaço.

\- A senhorita é o oposto de Ema. Vejo em seus olhos a rebeldia. Foi o que a fez vir ao meu encontro, quando podia ter ignorado minha presença.

\- Eu não estaria aqui se acreditasse que o senhor carrega a felicidade de Ema. – ela sorriu contida.

\- Mas não carrego, e nós dois sabemos disso. – ele segurou a mão dela subitamente, levando o pulso de Elisabeta à seus lábios.

\- Não... – ela fechou os olhos com a carícia, prendendo a respiração.

\- Por que está aqui? – Darcy também fechou os olhos.

Ela demorou a responder, envolta por aquele ar quente. Os lábios dele continuavam depositando beijos em seu pulso e antebraço, arrepiando seu corpo, tirando-lhe o ar. E Darcy precisava conter-se para não puxá-la para seus braços, para não misturar seu perfume ao dela.

\- Porque sou o oposto de Ema. – riu baixo. – Porque meus sentimentos governam minha razão, na maior parte do tempo.

Elisabeta segurou a outra mão de Darcy, repetindo o movimento dele, levando a palma da mão dele à seus próprios lábios.

\- E o que sua razão diz? – ele mordeu o pulso dela, de leve.

\- Que Ema nunca poderá me receber em sua casa, se não nos afastarmos. – Elisabeta riu.

\- E seus sentimentos? – ele prendeu a respiração ao sentir os lábios dela repetirem o movimento.

\- Que se me entregar agora, não haverá casamento.

Darcy desvencilhou sua mão da dela, segurando-a pela nuca. Sua outra mão a puxou pela cintura, grudando seu corpo ao dela.

\- Tem tanta certeza assim de que poderia me fazer mudar de ideia? – os olhos dele buscaram os dela.

\- Eu vejo o desejo em seu olhar. O sinto em cada toque, em cada gesto. O senhor ficou tão impactado quanto eu.

\- Não neguei que a desejo. Mas não falei em desistir de meu compromisso. – Darcy disse, sério.

\- Ema não desperta no senhor o que eu desperto. – Elisabeta sorriu, provocante. – E nem o senhor desperta nela maiores sentimentos.

\- E o que sugere?

Elisabeta colou sua testa a dele, sem saber o que a dominava. O sonho marcava sua mente, e embora todos os seus alertas dissessem para correr, não conseguia se mover para nenhum lugar que não fosse para mais perto dele.

\- Que estão cometendo uma loucura. O senhor é como Ema, senhor Darcy, gelo na superfície, mas rapidamente vira fogo. – o mão dele a apertou ainda mais na cintura.

\- Você me faz fogo. Como nenhuma mulher fez antes. Quero controlar, e não consigo.

\- Porque sabe que não podemos. – ela sorriu, suas mãos invadindo os cabelos dele.

\- Quero beijá-la. Fazê-la perder o ar.

A mão que estava na nuca de Elisabeta subiu, segurando seus cabelos com firmeza. Puxou seus cabelos para trás, expondo seu pescoço, e sem conseguir resistir, tomou a pele entre seus lábios. A língua quente tirando um suspiro pesado de Elisabeta. Darcy a puxou contra ele, querendo fazê-la sentir o poder que tinha nele, sua ereção pulsando.

Darcy mordeu o pescoço dela levemente, antes de beijar novamente a pele sensível. Elisabeta moveu seus quadris contra ele, sentindo o calor dominar seu corpo. Uma de suas mãos arranhou de leve a nuca dele. Pretendia provoca-lo, sem saber o motivo, e acabara refém das garras de Darcy.

Ele mordeu a orelha de Elisabeta, seus lábios deixando marcas por sua pele, sua língua mantendo um rastro de calor que fazia todos os poros dela vibrarem. Seus narizes se tocaram e os lábios estavam a milímetros de distância, suas respirações descompassadas.

\- O senhor será incapaz de viver sem esse desejo, senhor Darcy. – ela desviou os lábios do dele, retribuindo e beijando-o no pescoço. – Comigo, ou com outra mulher. Mas não será Ema.

Darcy jogou a cabeça para trás ao sentir os lábios dela em seu pescoço. A barba sempre bem feita, hoje cutucava a pele de Elisabeta. As mãos dela desceram para o peito dele, e Darcy não resistiu a descer a mão que estava na cintura dela, numa carícia breve na carne macia.

\- Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso. – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

\- A senhorita me surpreende. – disse, sem ar. – Mas deixou claro seu ponto. – soltou uma risada.

\- Fico feliz. – ela se afastou dele lentamente, arrumando as roupas.

Mas foi surpreendida pelo puxão dele em sua cintura, grudando novamente seus corpos, quase grudando suas bocas.

\- Me fará pensar a respeito do casamento. – Darcy segurou a mão dela, descendo-a pelo corpo dele. – Mas você será minha, Elisabeta. Não importa o quanto tente evitar.

\- É uma ameaça? – ele parou de controlar sua mão, quando estava perigosamente perto do botão das calças de Darcy.

\- Ameaça-la seria dizer que não terá o que deseja. – Darcy olhou nos olhos dela. – É uma promessa, para nós dois.

\- O senhor é cheio de promessas e compromissos. – Elisabeta sorriu, provocativa.

\- Disse mais cedo que eu não sou o tipo de homem que Ema precisa. – ele sorriu, descendo sua mão pelo corpo dela. – Mas a senhorita precisa de um homem que a domine, que a provoque, que descubra seus desejos. Eu sou esse homem, Elisabeta.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – os olhos deles se encontraram.

\- Porque está aqui.

Os dois sorriram, sabendo a verdade por trás daquelas palavras. Elisabeta o empurrou de leve, e ele a deixou ir.

\- Vamos, pode dizer. – ele sorriu abertamente para ela, arrumando suas próprias roupas.

\- O que? – Elisa perguntou, confusa.

\- Que a senhorita é a mulher que vai bagunçar minha vida. Sei que é nisso que está pensando. – Darcy colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

\- Se o senhor está dizendo... – ela deu de ombros, com um sorriso provocante. – Tenha uma boa noite, Darcy.

\- Você também, Elisabeta.

Ela montou em Tornado em seguida, tomando o rumo de sua casa, e completamente confusa quanto ao que acabara de acontecer. Estava brincando com fogo, e pelo calor de seu corpo, já estava queimando.

##

A noite trouxe o vento gelado, e Ema encolheu-se embaixo das cobertas. Era nessas noites que sentia falta do calor do corpo de Ernesto à seu lado, nas muitas noites em que ele entrava por sua janela e saia antes do sol nascer. Pensava nas palavras de Elisabeta a respeito de seus motivos para querer um envolvimento dela com Darcy.

Não podia negar que gostaria de uma desculpa para que esse compromisso sumisse. Se Darcy não quisesse seguir em frente, não haveria nada que seu avô poderia fazer, e não se decepcionaria com ela. Mas então, o Barão arrumaria outro pretendente, e ainda assim ela não seria de Ernesto.

Mas não conseguia negar o que via no olhar de Elisabeta, e havia sim parte dela que queria ver a amiga feliz. Mas se fosse sincera, parte dela também torcia para que fosse apenas sua imaginação, para que não precisasse se acostumar à ideia de casar-se com outro homem.

Darcy era gentil e certamente seria um bom amigo. Não despertaria paixões, mas ela bem sabia que a paixão era um sentimento poderoso e perigoso. Darcy seria seguro, estável, e não a desrespeitaria.

Mas na noite fria, era o italiano quem ela desejava a seu lado.


	4. Chapter 4

Darcy observava os mapas à sua frente, sem realmente prestar atenção no que fazia. Deveria estar focado em traçar um plano para abordar os proprietários das terras por onde a rodovia deveria passar, mas seus pensamentos estavam em Elisabeta Benedito e a forma como ela o fazia sentir.

Elisabeta era o maior desafio de Darcy, por incontáveis motivos. Começava na obviedade de ser a melhor amiga da mulher com quem deveria se casar, mas era muito mais complexo. Envolvia a forma como ela pensava e se movimentava, a força que via em seus olhos, a forma tão entregue que lidava com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinha tão dignamente leal à Ema.

E não havia qualquer dúvida na mente de Darcy sobre as palavras que Elisabeta dissera dias antes. Sabia que ela deixava que se aproximasse pela certeza que tinha do fracasso de uma relação dele com Ema. Se houvesse alguma incerteza quanto a isso, Elisabeta não teria dado qualquer liberdade à Darcy.

A certeza dela havia tirado seu sono. Até pisar no Vale do Café, acreditava que seria capaz de manter um casamento de conveniência, mas a cada dia que se passava a ideia de passar sua vida ao lado de Ema o sufocava. Não por Ema, a quem aprendia a admirar a cada novo encontro, mas por saber que nunca haveria paixão.

Era estranho para Darcy pensar em sentimentos e na importância deles. Não costumava se envolver tão profundamente com as pessoas, não costumava colocar qualquer emoção à frente de sua razão. E por isso o irritava, em partes, a forma como Elisabeta parecia confrontar suas certezas.

\- Parece perdido, inglês. – Camilo disse de repente, assustando-o.

\- Estava distraído. – Darcy sorriu, cumprimentando o amigo. – O que o traz aqui?

\- Preciso de conselhos. Sei que você não é o melhor para este tipo de sentimentalismo, mas é o único amigo que tenho disponível. – Camilo sorriu, sentando-se à frente de Darcy.

\- Deveria ficar ofendido, mas diga, em que posso ajuda-lo?

\- Convidarei Jane Benedito para um jantar em nossa casa. Desde o baile na casa do Barão, já a levei para alguns passeios, e gostaria da aprovação de minha mãe.

\- Jane Benedito? – Darcy espantou-se. – Não me recordo.

\- Se bem me lembro do baile, não haveria forma de lembrar de outra Benedito que não fosse a irmã mais velha de Jane.

Darcy ficou calado, sem saber o que dizer.

\- Sabe que não gosto de me meter em sua vida, Darcy. Mas não pude deixar de notar.

\- Acho que não fui muito sutil. – Darcy coçou a cabeça. – Estou perdido, meu amigo.

\- Jane disse que Elisabeta e Ema são amigas de infância.

\- Quero me distanciar, mas Elisabeta desperta em mim algo que não compreendo. – confessou ao amigo.

\- E Ema?

\- Não gosto de admitir que você esteja certo em algo, mas me parece improvável que eu e Ema sejamos mais do que bons amigos.

\- E seu casamento?

\- O casamento é um fator à parte, Camilo. É algo que nós dois teremos que fazer, pelos negócios de nossas famílias.

\- Então é bom mesmo que se afaste de Elisabeta e não tente descobrir o que a moça desperta em você. Ou comece a cogitar desistir desse casamento.

Darcy encarou os olhos sinceros de Camilo, sabendo que o amigo estava coberto de razão. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se dos lábios de Elisabeta em sua pele, de suas mãos no corpo dela, e sentiu seu próprio corpo responder automaticamente. Deveria ficar longe, mas não sabia se podia evitar.

##

Ernesto gostava do ar no Vale do Café. Ao contrário do cheiro de fumaça das fábricas e carros que sentia em São Paulo, o Vale do Café tinha cheiro de mato, grãos de café, liberdade. Mas agora, sentado no parapeito da janela do quarto de Ema, só o que podia sentir era o cheiro do perfume dela impregnando o ambiente.

Já era noite, e Ema não estava. Podia apenas imaginar que estivesse com o noivo. Luccino confessara em menos de cinco minutos de conversa que o inglês já estava no Vale do Café, e Ernesto havia inclusive o espiado naquela tarde. Era um homem alto, sério, completamente o oposto dele, mas podia ver porque encantaria Ema.

Pensou em desistir de esperar por ela, o ciúme pouco nobre corroendo seu peito. Era melhor estar em São Paulo apenas imaginando o que acontecia, sem a certeza de que naquela hora sua Baronesinha estava nos braços do noivo. Mas precisava olhar para Ema, nem que fosse uma última vez. Precisava ver a ausência de sentimentos no olhar dela.

Demorou algum tempo até que o barulho do motor de um carro o alertou. Era evidente que o inglês esnobe andaria de carro pelo Vale do Café. Quase não resistiu ao impulso de espiar a despedida de Ema e do noivo, mas para preservar sua sanidade, preferiu não ver a cena.

Ema sorriu ao se despedir de Darcy. Não podia negar que ele se esforçava para ser educado e cavalheiro, mas não havia na relação deles nada que não fosse amizade. E a cada minuto que passava ao lado dele, mais falta dos olhos escuros de Ernesto ela sentia.

Tanto, a ponto de achar que sua imaginação pregava peças quando aqueles olhos a miraram, tão logo entrou em seu quarto. Piscou uma, e duas vezes, até sua mente processar a informação que seus olhos traziam. O cabelo caído na testa, as roupas simples, e um olhar enigmático no rosto.

\- Ernesto? – ela chamou, em voz baixa.

\- Oi, Baronesinha. – ele riu irônico. – Espero não estar atrapalhando sua noite.

Ele havia planejado a forma de abordá-la, e não pretendia ser grosseiro. Mas era seu jeito de ser, principalmente quando passara as últimas duas horas imaginando Ema nos braços de outro homem, completamente alheia ao rombo que deixara em seu coração.

\- O que faz aqui? – perguntou, incrédula. – Quando chegou ao Vale do Café?

\- Esta tarde... – ele respirou fundo, tentando controlar suas emoções. – Eu precisava falar com você.

Então Ernesto se aproximou de forma mansa. Sentia a falta dela, como sentia a falta dela. Do cheiro de flores, dos babados cor de rosa, das implicâncias. Sentia falta dos beijos quentes, e da cabeça dela encostada em seu peito. Sentia falta de planejar um futuro que sabia que nunca chegaria.

Ema se deixou levar quando a mão dele encontrou a sua. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a familiaridade do toque, a pele grossa dele em contraste com a sua delicada. Ele cheirava a sabonete simples e noite roubada, soava como o gatuno que entrava em seu quarto e a levava a loucura.

\- Soube que seu noivo chegou. – doeu nele, e nela.

\- Sim, há alguns dias. – o olhar dela fugiu do dele, e Ernesto trouxe de volta com uma carícia em seu rosto.

\- Como ele é? – não queria saber, na verdade.

\- Exatamente como você o descrevia. – Ema sorriu, levando sua mão ao rosto dele, fazendo-o prender o ar.

\- Eu o vi, Ema. Sei que é um nobre, não precisa tentar me fazer sentir melhor. – Ernesto sorriu, a contragosto.

\- Por que voltou? Por que foi embora? – ela perguntou, de repente, se afastando.

\- Você sabe porque fui embora, Ema. – os olhos dele entristeceram. – Você me garantiu que nada a faria desistir. E eu voltei porque preciso que você diga de novo.

\- Não me faça dizer isso. Não vamos ter essa conversa de novo.

Ela virou-se de costas pra ele, focando em sua respiração. Não queria conversar novamente sobre aquele assunto. Não naquele dia, não quando parecia tão errado se casar com um homem que não despertava mais do que carinho fraternal.

\- Eu quero que você seja feliz, Ema. – ele aumentou um pouco o tom de voz, reduzindo-o em seguida. – E se você estiver feliz eu guardo meu coração novamente em uma sacola, volto para São Paulo. Olha pra mim!

Ema não queria olhar, mas ele a segurou com delicadeza pelo braço, não deixando ela fugir. E não havia qualquer sinal de felicidade no rosto dela, qualquer sinal de alegria com o compromisso.

\- Eu posso ver que você não está. Pelo amor de Deus, Baronesinha. Pra que insistir nessa loucura?

\- Você já sabe minhas razões. Meu avô assumiu esse compromisso há...

\- Há anos, eu sei. Mas mandem às favas. Diga que o Barão se case com o inglês, que seja ele a esposa do lordezinho.

\- Darcy faria qualquer mulher feliz. – disse mais para si mesma do que para ele.

\- E você? Você está feliz? Porque pelo seu olhar assustado, suas mãos tremendo, eu não acredito que esteja.

Ela não queria aquela conversa, muito menos com Ernesto. Mas ele tinha uma forma própria de fazê-la refletir sobre sua vida e seus sentimentos, de despertar um lado rebelde que ela não controlava quando estava com ele.

\- Não estou, Ernesto. É isso que quer saber? Sinto sua falta, todos os dias. Sinto falta das nossas conversas, dos nossos dias roubados. – os olhos de Ema foram tomados pelas lágrimas. – E o odeio por ter ido embora.

\- E eu a odeio por não me pedir para ficar, mas estou aqui agora.

Ernesto limpou as lágrimas que caiam dos olhos de Ema, e a puxou para seu peito sem aviso. Seus braços a acolheram, e os dela enlaçaram a cintura dele. O cheiro de roupa limpa a atingiu, misturado ao cheiro dele, e aquele lugar tão dela, quando sua cabeça repousava no peito dele e Ernesto aliviava qualquer emoção.

Ela não soube quando as lágrimas pararam de cair e a realidade do corpo dele se fez tão presente. Mas de repente era quente demais para seu próprio bem, e os braços fortes dele a prendiam naquela realidade em chamas. Ernesto respirou fundo quando Ema se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para encarar seus olhos.

Os lábios dela buscaram os dele, e Ernesto não teria forças para resistir, mesmo se quisesse. Foi um breve encostar o suficiente para acendê-lo, e antes que Ema pudesse pensar, a língua dele já colava na dela, buscando espaço, buscando tudo. As mãos dela subiram pelo corpo dele, levando a regatada branca, e Ernesto deixou de beijá-la apenas pelos segundos necessários para que ela o despisse.

O corpo quente dele a acolheu e envolveu, o beijo demandante, dominador, como tudo nele. Ema sentiu-se grata pelo fogo, grata pela sensação de estar novamente viva, enquanto todo seu corpo respondia ao dele, e as mãos de Ernesto desfaziam os laços de seu vestido.

Como em todas as vezes com ele, aos poucos suas barreiras e inibições caiam, e ela acariciou o abdome dele, fazendo-o contrair e morder o lábio inferior de Ema. Seu vestido caiu à seus pés, e Ernesto a empurrou até a cama, caindo por cima dela, tirando-lhe o espaço.

Ema arranhou as costas dele, a medida que as mãos de Ernesto subiam por sua combinação e por seu corpo, tocando em cada parte proibida, em cada parte que era só dele. Aos poucos Ernesto tirou cada parte do tecido fino, e Ema não sabia se tinha suas emoções ou seu corpo com maior exposição.

Mas não importava mais, quando os dedos dele tocaram o centro dela, e Ernesto sorriu satisfeito ao ver que fazia o corpo dela responder. Tomou-lhe os lábios e controlou a respiração quando as mãos pequenas dela desceram por seu corpo, tirando suas calças e ceroulas.

E a conhecia tão bem a ponto de saber que ela já fora tomada pela loucura, quando a mão dela segurou sua ereção com firmeza, em movimentos leves e enlouquecedores. Era a barreira final, quando Ema deixava qualquer barreira de lado, quando o tocava como desejava, quando se deixava tocar sem medo.

Ernesto desceu os beijos pelo corpo dela, suspirando quando a mão dela não mais o alcançou. Ema deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando sentiu os beijos dele se aproximando de seu centro, mas ela já cruzara a linha, agora só poderia lidar com as consequências pela manhã.

E ele a impediu de pensar sobre tudo, provocando-a com os lábios, com as mãos, e por fim fazendo-a dele uma e outra vez. Chegaram ao prazer juntos, e então ele a fez chegar ao céu novamente, porque precisava que ela lembrasse do que tinham juntos. E quando ela deitou em seu peito, com a respiração ofegante, Ernesto acariciou seus cabelos, sussurrou seu amor e a observou dormir.

##

Darcy havia decido se afastar de Elisabeta pela manhã. Havia inclusive convidado Ema para um passeio, e depois para um jantar. Conversara com ela sobre a vida e o futuro dos dois, evitando qualquer assunto que envolvesse Elisabeta Benedito. Deixara de lado seus pensamentos sobre ela durante toda a noite.

Mas agora a tentação era grande demais. Deixara Ema em casa, e não faria mal algum apenas passar pelo sítio dos Benedito. Já era tarde e certamente todos estariam dormindo, não faria nenhum mal apenas observar a casa, pensar sobre sua vida, sentir-se perto de Elisabeta, da única forma que poderia.

E Darcy deveria ter pensado que o destino prega peças e torna tudo improvável, mas esse pensamento ocorreu apenas quando o carro já estava no terreno dos Benedito, e quando a única luz visível era a da varanda. Seria embaraçoso explicar para qualquer outro membro da família o que ele fazia ali, mas poderia sempre falar que não resistira a conhecer o terreno.

Porém, os olhos verdes que encaravam o carro com curiosidade não acreditariam em qualquer desculpa, e por isso ele se viu obrigado a parar o carro, e observá-la se aproximar pela escuridão.

\- Senhor Darcy. – Elisabeta cumprimentou, divertida.

\- Boa noite, senhorita Benedito. – ele sorriu, sabendo que fora pego.

\- O que o traz a humilde residência dos Benedito, tão tarde da noite?

\- A senhorita não acreditaria que vim conhecer a propriedade, não é mesmo?

\- De forma alguma. – Elisa sorriu.

\- Pois bem, acabo de deixar Ema em casa. Tivemos um maravilhoso jantar, conversando sobre o futuro que nenhum de nós dois deseja. E pensando no que desejo, não resisti a observar sua casa. – ele piscou.

\- É uma boa explicação. – ela deu de ombros. – Mas eu poderia leva-lo para um passeio pela propriedade.

Darcy desceu do carro, sabendo que não teria escapatória. Se aproximou dela com passos largos, a puxando para um abraço demorado, provocante. Puxou o ar profundamente para ser tomado pelo perfume dela, e sorriu quando Elisabeta o beijou na bochecha, novamente perto demais da boca para ser um equívoco.

\- Eu adoraria, mas não acredito que veremos muita coisa. A lua está escondida hoje.

\- Odiaria que perdesse sua visita.

Elisabeta entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele, o guiando pela escuridão. Foi tomada por uma culpa momentânea ao pensar em Ema, mas se as informações de Mariana fossem corretas, Ernesto estava novamente na cidade. E se apegou ao fato de que talvez Ema estivesse com o homem que a fazia feliz, para que pudesse ter alguns momentos roubados com Darcy, que não saia de sua cabeça nem que tentasse.

Caminharam em silêncio pelo campo, ficando um pouco distantes da casa. A lua era pequena e o céu pouco estrelado, de forma que seus olhos só podiam ver poucos metros, com dificuldade.

\- Não acho que seja seguro ficarmos aqui. – ele disse com um sorriso.

\- Está com medo, Darcy Williamson? – Elisabeta bateu com seu ombro no dele.

\- Você deveria estar. – ele a puxou com força pela mão, fazendo seus corpos se chocarem.

\- De você? – a mão dela passou pelo rosto dele. – Eu não sinto medo de você.

\- Eu decidi me afastar de você hoje, e olha onde estamos. – Darcy riu, baixo.

\- Eu decido me afastar de você todos os dias. – ela também riu. – Mas é mais forte do que eu.

Darcy encostou a testa na dela, fazendo seus narizes se tocarem, e a puxou para perto de seu corpo. Passou o nariz pelo dela, a respiração de Elisabeta batendo em sua boca, a barba de Darcy cutucando o rosto dela.

\- Eu quero beijar você. – ela sussurrou.

\- Você acha que Ema a perdoaria? – ele perguntou, sério.

\- Não sei. – respondeu, sincera. – Acho que Ema espera que esse compromisso se dissolva. Mas também espera mais de mim. Eu também espero mais de mim.

\- Isso nos faz três, eu também espero mais de você. – Darcy segurou os cabelos dela, puxando-os para os lados.

Beijou o pescoço dela novamente, incapaz de sair dali sem uma parte dela, incapaz de insistir para que quebrasse suas regras. Mas o desejo o tomava, seu corpo pedindo pelo dela, suas calças se tornando desconfortáveis. E ouvia a respiração acelerada, sentia as mãos segurando-se nele para manter a sanidade.

\- Eu não queria me envolver com você. – Elisa disse, em voz baixa.

\- Mentira. – ele pausou o beijo no pescoço dela, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Você queria que eu e Ema não estivéssemos nessa confusão. A mim você quer, como eu quero você.

A mão dela entrou nos cabelos dele, enquanto ele puxava os dela. A respiração de Darcy em seu ouvido tirava sua concentração, derrubava suas barreiras. E só pode desejar que a amiga estivesse com Ernesto, e pedir perdão mentalmente, quando virou seu rosto e seus lábios tocaram os dele.

Darcy foi pego de surpresa por aquele gesto, mas não ofereceu resistência. Tomou os lábios dela com urgência, uma de suas mãos descendo pelo corpo de Elisabeta e deixando fogo por onde passava. Ela deixou que a língua dele tocasse a sua, e batalhasse com a sua, até render-se.

Mordeu os lábios dele, e ele os dela, enquanto a barba de Darcy a arranhava, e as unhas dela deixavam marcas na pele dele. Nenhum dos dois lembrava de uma explosão tão grande de desejo, e parecia que entrariam em colapso a qualquer momento. Mas buscavam o corpo um do outro, numa dança assustadora, tomados por um sentimento tão intenso que dominava seus sentidos.

Elisabeta sentiu a ereção dele tocar seu ventre, e desejou que o mundo parasse naquele momento, com apenas eles ali. Mas quando Darcy a puxou contra seu corpo, a realidade a atingiu de súbito. E nada pode fazer além de empurrá-lo de leve, os dois buscando o ar que não parecia suficiente.

\- Vamos embora. – Elisabeta deixou escapar uma risada.

\- É realmente muito quente por estas bandas. – Darcy a puxou pela cintura, dando um beijo em sua testa.

\- Você sabe que isso não deveria ter acontecido. – ela suspirou.

\- Pelo contrário, Elisabeta. Cada vez mais me parece que todo o resto é que está errado.

Eles retornaram ao carro de mãos dadas, e Darcy não resistiu a roubar um selinho, que se transformou em um beijo rápido, antes de entrar no automóvel. Quando ele partiu, Elisabeta se viu dividida entre a lealdade à Ema e a paixão que começava a sentir por Darcy. Só esperava que a amiga pudesse compreender.


	5. Chapter 5

O sol ainda nem ameaçava nascer quando Ema remexeu-se na cama, esbarrando em um corpo quente ao lado do seu. Rapidamente todas as lembranças a atingiram, e seu coração deu um sobressalto ao sentir Ernesto se movimentar ao seu lado. A mão dele percorreu o corpo dela, depositando um beijo leve em seu ombro.

Estar com ele era sempre tão certo, e ao mesmo tempo tão contrário aos planos que seu avô tinha para sua vida, que seu coração permanecia dividido. Ela aconchegou-se no abraço de Ernesto, mas manteve o seu silêncio, sem querer despertar de um momento tão único.

\- Essa é a hora que você me manda embora, não é? – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, beijando seu pescoço.

Ema balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e Ernesto a puxou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

\- Seria mais fácil desistir de você se suas palavras e atitudes falassem a mesma língua. – a mão dele chegou ao meio das pernas dela. – Mas seu corpo fala sobre amor, e sua boca responde sobre compromisso.

\- Você poderia entender minha situação. – a respiração dela falhou, um gemido baixo escapando a medida que ele a acariciava.

\- Nunca vou entender você, Baronesinha. Nunca vou entender que coloque um compromisso absurdo à frente da sua felicidade. – os quadris dele se movimentaram.

\- Eu posso ser feliz com Darcy. – Ema sorriu ao sentir Ernesto pronto.

\- Eu deveria parar de procura-la de uma vez. Mas a senhorita sabe que me tem em suas mãos. – ele suspirou, angulando seus corpos.

\- Sabe que essa escolha não é inteiramente minha. – Ema disse, enquanto ele deslizava para ela em movimentos lentos.

\- É completamente sua. – ele suspirou, puxando-a contra si. – Você poderia terminar tudo isso a qualquer momento, ir à São Paulo comigo.

\- Ernesto, já tivemos essa conversa.

Ele ficou em silêncio, aumentando a velocidade de seus movimentos, arrancando suspiros dela. Sabia que não adiantava conversar sobre isso, que nada a arrancaria dessa bolha familiar. Duvidava inclusive que o Barão se importasse tanto assim com o compromisso.

Mas, se a Baronesinha insistia nessa loucura, queria que lembrasse dele. Esperava que se lembrasse de seus beijos quentes à noite, da forma como fazia amor com ela. E ao mesmo tempo, só podia esperar que ela fosse feliz, que encontrasse o amor nos braços do marido que escolhera, ainda que isso dilacerasse seu coração.

Ema relaxou em seus braços quando chegou ao ápice do prazer, mas ele não a acompanhou, e nem queria. Afastou-se dela, tão logo a respiração de Ema entrou em compasso. Ela tentou segurá-lo junto dela, em vão.

Ernesto pegou suas roupas do chão, vestindo-se rapidamente. Se aproximou dela, e doeu nele ver aqueles olhos tão doces, ainda em meio a uma névoa, mas que começavam a acumular algumas lágrimas. Odiava fazê-la se sentir mal, mas precisava se colocar em primeiro lugar.

\- Ernesto... – ela o chamou, em voz baixa.

\- Está na hora de ir, Baronesinha. – ele sorriu, triste. – Vou respeitar suas escolhas, ainda que não as entenda.

\- Eu queria que fosse diferente. – ela soltou o ar que prendia.

\- Nós dois queríamos. Mas eu não vou muda-la, vou? – perguntou, sem esperar resposta. – Cuide-se.

Ernesto se aproximou, beijando a testa de Ema, e então partiu pela janela, sem olhar para trás. Já estava longe quando as lágrimas começaram a correr do rosto dela, pois não havia mentira maior do que dizer a si mesma que poderia ser feliz ao lado de qualquer outro homem que não fosse o italiano.

##

Elisabeta respirou fundo, antes de bater à porta de Ema. Passara quase metade do dia debatendo-se quanto a forma de contar à amiga a respeito de seu beijo com Darcy. Sentia-se culpada por sua falta de lealdade, jurara que nada demais aconteceria, mas não conseguia controlar seus desejos quando estava com ele.

Ema a esperava ainda de camisola, enrolada nas cobertas. Seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam seu estado de espírito desde que Ernesto saíra pela janela, e não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para que Elisabeta sentasse ao lado dela e a puxasse para seu colo.

\- Ele esteve aqui. – Ema disse, de súbito, as lágrimas voltando a correr. – Não consegui resistir, Elisa.

\- Não se sinta culpada. – Elisa acariciou os cabelos dela. – Você o ama, não há porque se culpar.

\- Mas não devo amá-lo. Estou praticamente noiva. Havia acabado de jantar com Darcy. – o coração de Elisabeta sobressaltou.

\- Ema, esse compromisso com Darcy é uma loucura.

\- Não é, não. – disse, categórica, sentando-se novamente. – Darcy e eu somos destinados a ficar juntos. Nada pode impedir isso.

Elisabeta fugiu dos olhos dela, sem perceber. Encarou as próprias unhas, em uma reação que chamou a atenção de Ema. Só agora via a expressão preocupada da amiga.

\- O que aconteceu? – Ema perguntou, inquisitiva.

\- O que? – Elisabeta assustou-se, levantando-se da cama. – Nada. O que poderia ter acontecido?

\- Elisabeta Benedito! Me conte agora.

\- Me desculpe, Ema. – Elisa sentou-se novamente, soltando o ar. – Eu não queria que tivesse acontecido, eu sei que isso só complica as coisas.

\- O que houve? Você está me deixando ansiosa.

\- Eu e Darcy nos beijamos. – Elisa disse, e seus olhos buscaram os de Ema.

Ema a encarou, uma porção de sentimentos distintos em seu coração. Em outro dia talvez vibrasse pela amiga, talvez quisesse os detalhes, talvez não se importasse. Mas naquele dia, decidira definitivamente que se casaria com Darcy. Não haveria forma de ficar com Ernesto, e Darcy era sua melhor opção de felicidade.

E por isso parte dela se sentia decepcionada com Elisabeta, traída até. A amiga sabia o quanto aquele compromisso era importante para ela, e por mais que a conhecesse, por mais que soubesse que Elisa nunca faria nada contra Ema, naquele dia a incomodava que a amiga pudesse valorizar tanto seus próprios desejos.

\- Diga alguma coisa. – Elisabeta pediu, angustiada.

\- Não tenho o que dizer, Elisabeta. – os olhos de Ema demonstravam uma mágoa que Elisabeta preferia ignorar. – Eu sei que você deseja Darcy, é realmente um homem muito bonito.

\- Ema, não é... – tentou dizer.

\- Eu prefiro não ouvir nada além disso, Elisabeta. Eu e Darcy vamos nos casar.

Foi a decisão nos olhos de Ema que fez Elisabeta calar-se e não argumentar a respeito de nada. Não havia mesmo o que dizer. Não era só desejo, mas também não nomeava o que sentia, não sabia o que era. E agora chegara o momento que no fundo sabia que chegaria.

\- Me desculpe. – Elisa limpou rapidamente uma lágrima que caiu.

\- Acho melhor você e Darcy se afastarem. Eu odiaria não poder recebe-la em minha casa, com o receio de que algo poderia acontecer entre você e meu marido.

\- Ema! – Elisabeta levantou-se, revoltada. – Eu jamais faria isso. Se me envolvi com Darcy foi também por seu incentivo. Foi por saber que não sente nada por ele.

\- Mas sentirei. – Ema disse, resolutiva. – Darcy e eu nos casaremos, Elisabeta. E é hora de todos nós aceitarmos a realidade.

Elisabeta desculpou-se novamente, antes de sair do quarto, sem obter nenhuma resposta de Ema. Sentia-se culpada, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe faltava o ar, a sensação de que o mundo girava rápido demais, de que lhe era tirada a chance de viver um sentimento que começava a nascer.

Lembrou-se de seu deslumbre com as palavras diretas de Darcy, com suas cartas contidas. O homem a atraia antes mesmo de conhece-lo, e seu corpo respondera ao dele no primeiro instante em que trocaram olhares. A lembrança do beijo a assombrara pela madrugada, mas era hora de esquecer tudo isso.

Ema estava decidida a se casar, e Darcy não parecia inclinado a desfazer o compromisso. Isso fazia dela e Ernesto complicações, e se pretendia manter Ema em sua vida, era hora de se afastar, de esquecê-lo.

##

Darcy caminhava pelo centro da cidade, distraído. A lembrança daquele beijo marcava sua mente, as mãos dela haviam deixado sua pele formigando, e sentia-se quase irritado de tanto desejo que sentia. Lembrava a todo momento da maneira como os dois se entregaram aquele beijo, em uma experiência intensa demais para ser esquecida.

A tarde já caia, e o pôr do sol no Vale do Café com certeza deveria ser uma visão bonita naquele horário, mas Darcy preferia aguardar na cidade. Talvez mais tarde pudesse tomar uma dose ou duas na Casa de Chá ou em outro bar local, e de repente o álcool o ajudaria a esquecer Elisabeta, ou daria a ele a coragem de procura-la novamente.

Mas sua vida parecia ligada à dela, ou sua mente a chamava de alguma forma, porque em um momento pensava nela, e em outro a avistava entrando apressada no mercado, uma expressão angustiada em seu rosto. Pensou em segui-la, mas talvez fosse melhor espera-la do lado de fora.

E não demorou mais do que alguns minutos para que ela saísse, com a mesma pressa que entrara, quase esbarrando em Darcy.

\- Cuidado, senhorita. – ele disse com um sorriso.

\- Darcy... Digo, Senhor Williamson. – ela cumprimentou, nervosa.

Perguntava-se que grande mal havia feito ao mundo, para que encontrasse justamente o objeto de sua perturbação. Tentara ir para casa após a conversa com Ema, inventar uma dor de cabeça e esconder-se em seu quarto, mas nada disso convencera Ofélia de que buscar bifes para o jantar não era a coisa mais importante do dia de Elisabeta.

E agora, é claro, encontrava Darcy parado, encarando-a com curiosidade, lembrando sua mente e seu corpo da noite anterior. Olhou para os lados, buscando uma saída, sem ver nada que pudesse livrá-la daquele encontro.

\- Como passou a noite? – ele perguntou, com segundas intenções.

\- Adormecida. – respondeu, evitando o olhar dele.

Darcy estranhou. Elisabeta costumava ser ao menos receptiva à suas provocações. Agora parecia agitada, ansiosa para sair dali.

\- Está tudo bem? – ele perguntou, de súbito.

\- Está, se me dá licença eu preciso voltar para casa. – Elisa forçou um sorriso, tentando passar por ele.

Mas Darcy não permitiu, segurando-a pelo braço com um misto de delicadeza e firmeza. O braço de Elisabeta formigou ao toque dele, e seus olhos se fecharam em reflexo. Ele a impedia de passar, e o perfume de Darcy chegava à seus sentidos sem pedir permissão.

\- Me deixe ir, por favor. – ela pediu, sem forças.

\- Não sem que você me diga o que aconteceu. – ele a puxou levemente para ele.

\- Darcy, estamos no meio da cidade, alguém pode nos ver.

\- Eu não me importo. – o rosto dele se aproximou do dela, roubando-lhe o ar.

\- Mas eu me importo. – ela soltou-se, afastando-se rapidamente.

\- Somos amigos, não somos? – Darcy sorriu, provocante. – Mais do que amigos...

\- Não somos nada. – o espaço entre eles a fazendo recordar as palavras de Ema.

\- Não foi o que pareceu na noite passada. – ele deu um passo em direção à ela. – Nem é o que seus olhos dizem.

A mão de Darcy buscou o rosto dela, querendo provocar em Elisabeta qualquer reação que não fosse a rejeição de suas palavras. Talvez ela estivesse se sentindo culpada pelo beijo, mas sabia que ela não estava arrependida. Não era o que os olhos dela diziam.

\- Darcy... – ela pediu, os dedos dele tocando sua pele.

\- Eu queria beijá-la aqui, agora. – ele sussurrou.

Ela encarou os olhos desejosos dele, e não poderia concordar mais com o que ele havia dito. Gostaria de jogar-se nos braços dele, sentir novamente o gosto de Darcy, a firmeza de suas mãos. Mas o rosto decidido de Ema a impedia de qualquer loucura.

\- Elisabeta? – uma voz a chamou, e Elisabeta virou-se rapidamente em sua direção.

Os olhos confusos de Ernesto a fitavam, ainda que um sorriso tranquilo estivesse em seus lábios.

\- Ernesto? – Elisabeta sorriu abertamente, a tensão se dissipando rapidamente.

Se aproximou dele em passos rápidos, e Ernesto abriu os braços para recebe-la, rodopiando-a no ar assim que se encontraram.

\- Senti sua falta, furacão. – ele sorriu no abraço, a apertando forte contra seu corpo.

\- Pensei que você não viria me procurar. – Elisa respondeu, fazendo um biquinho manhoso, tão logo se afastou dele.

\- Eu estou atrás da senhorita o dia inteiro. – o italiano soltou uma gargalhada. – Temos muito o que falar.

Darcy observou a interação, uma confusão se formando em sua mente. Em um momento Elisabeta parecia querer se afastar dele, com medo de que alguém os visse juntos, e agora se jogava nos braços de outro homem, sem qualquer restrição. Nada o preparou para a irritação que sentiu ao ver as mãos do homem tocarem o corpo de Elisabeta.

Eles conversavam animadamente, sem sequer incluí-lo. O homem parecia não se importar em ser apresentado, e tampouco Elisabeta parecia lembrar-se de sua presença. Sentia vontade de interrompê-los e informar que o insolente havia interrompido uma conversa, mas era educado demais para isso.

Ernesto tirou os olhos de Elisabeta por alguns segundos, a ponto de ver a expressão fechada do inglês. Fingia, propositalmente, não saber quem ele era, e perguntava-se se o mau humor era uma característica habitual, ou resultado de informações sobre seu passado com Ema.

\- O senhor deve ser o Lorde Darcy, não? – Ernesto aproximou-se, um sorriso debochado, arrancando uma risada contida de Elisabeta.

\- Darcy Williamson. – ele encarou Elisabeta, ainda mais irritado, oferecendo à mão ao homem. – E o senhor?

\- Ernesto Pricelli. – Ernesto apertou firmemente a mão de Darcy, medindo forças.

\- O senhor é amigo de Elisabeta? – Darcy perguntou, sem disfarçar o incômodo.

\- Oh, sim. – Ernesto sorriu abertamente, ao perceber que o inglês nunca ouvira falar dele. – Sou muito amigo de Elisabeta desde criança. Dela e de Ema.

Elisabeta deixou escapar mais uma risada, arrancando outro olhar irritado de Darcy. Conhecia Ernesto o suficiente para saber que o amigo continha a língua ao máximo naquela interação.

\- Interessante. – Darcy observou os dois novamente, vendo-os dividir um olhar cúmplice.

\- Muito. O senhor mal pode imaginar quantas aventuras vivemos juntos. – Ernesto piscou para Elisabeta, que sorriu.

\- Nem gostaria de imaginar. – Darcy deixou escapar, cada vez mais incomodado com a intimidade de Elisabeta e Ernesto.

\- Elisabeta, está ficando tarde. – Ernesto sorriu para a amiga. – Temos muito a fazer, e não gostaria de perder nem mais um minuto.

Ernesto ofereceu o braço à Elisabeta, que entrelaçou no dele.

\- Senhor Williamson. – ela despediu-se de forma contida.

\- Terminamos nossa conversa em outra oportunidade. – Darcy bufou. – Não gostaria de atrapalhar suas atividades.

Darcy ainda encarou Ernesto mais uma vez, sua expressão irritada em contraste com a falsa serenidade do italiano, que apenas piscou para ele, de maneira cúmplice. Darcy precisou conter o ímpeto de arrumar qualquer desculpa para não deixar que Elisabeta partisse.

Mas logo os dois viraram as costas, de braços dados, e Darcy só pode observá-los trocando risadas e carícias. E agora mais do que nunca se perguntava se o medo de Elisabeta era que Ernesto os visse, e precisava com urgência descobrir qual era a natureza daquela relação.

##

Pouco tempo depois, os bifes de Ofélia estavam esquecidos em um canto da oficina de Luccino. Ernesto e Elisabeta caminharam pelo Vale do Café, enquanto Ernesto contava animado sobre a vida em São Paulo, uma vida com a qual Elisabeta sonhava desde nova. Não demorou para que a conversa pedisse um pouco de bebida alcoolica, e como sempre, Ernesto tinha alguma barata para oferecer.

Elisabeta perdera a conta de quantas vezes estivera com Ema e Ernesto naquele local, bebendo escondidos, conversando, planejando uma vida que ficava cada vez mais claro que não chegaria. Agora estava sentada em frente à ele, no chão da oficina, e o silêncio dominava o local.

\- Pois bem, vamos deixar de enrolação. – Ernesto disse, de súbito. – O que foi que eu vi no centro agora há pouco?

\- A prova de que eu posso ser tão idiota quanto você. – Elisabeta riu, o efeito do álcool atingindo-a.

\- Quanto eu? Isso é impossível. Mas antes que eu comece a falar sobre Ema, você pode me conta que intimidade era aquela com o almofadinhas.

\- Você sabe que eu sempre li as cartas dele e de Ema. E sempre o achei um homem interessante. – ela arrancou uma risada alta de Ernesto. – Mas tudo se complicou quando ele chegou aqui.

\- Ora, Elisabeta, faça-me o favor. Você com um tipão engomadinho como aquele?

\- É mais forte do que eu, Ernesto. Desde o primeiro momento que o vi, e toda vez que ele chega perto, eu viro gelatina, e sinto calores.

\- Controle-se, mulher! – Ernesto gritou, tapando os ouvidos. – Deixe para conversar esses detalhes com Ema.

\- Eu não posso falar com Ema! – ela também gritou. – Sua namorada primeiro me jogou para cima dele, e agora resolveu se casar.

\- Ela não é minha namorada. Porque não quer, é claro.

\- Ontem a noite eu e Darcy nos beijamos. – Elisabeta confessou, corando.

\- E o desgraçado ainda tem coragem de casar-se com Ema? – Ernesto levantou-se, irritado.

\- Ernesto, eles querem esse casamento. Os dois querem esse casamento. – Elisa bufou, triste.

\- E como nós ficamos nessa história? Ema se entrega à mim, o inglês fica atrás de você, e no fim do dia resolvem se casar?

\- Você sempre disse que não pertencia ao mundo dela. – Elisa deu de ombros. – E eu não pertenço ao mundo de um nobre inglês.

O silêncio se apossou deles novamente, enquanto seus copos se esvaziavam, e o líquido era reposto. Queriam esquecer, e aos poucos seus pensamentos começaram a ficar um pouco nublados, a realidade parecendo menos dolorida.

\- Sabe o que é, Elisa? – Ernesto sorriu, de repente, levantando seu copo. – Pessoas como eles não mudam os planos por pessoas como nós.

\- Sábias palavras. – ela enrolou a língua. – Nos resta apenas tirá-los dos nossos planos.

\- Eu me pergunto porque o meu coração escolheu Ema, e o seu Darcy.

\- Porque gostamos do desafio, Ernesto. Mas tem que ser passado agora. Eu não vou abrir mão de minha amizade com Ema. – disse, decidida.

\- Então vamos brindar à última noite em que perdemos o sono por esses amores. – Ernesto se aproximou dela, e bateram os copos.

\- Um brinde a quem vai esquecer pela manhã. – Elisa puxou, batendo os copos novamente.

\- Pelo menos essa noite nós vamos esquecer. – Ernesto gargalhou, fazendo-a rir também.

E então continuaram sua conversa sobre um futuro que não envolvia Ema ou Darcy, e que os dois sabiam que nunca chegaria, pois não se viam capazes de esquecer aquele sentimento que os aquecia. Mas sonharam, da mesma forma. E quando a bebida acabou, adormeceram ali mesmo, cansados demais pra voltar pra casa.


	6. Chapter 6

Ema mal conseguiu dormir naquela noite. A lembrança de seus momentos com Ernesto e a forma como ele havia ido embora, e logo depois seu desentendimento com Elisabeta, voltavam a sua mente a cada hora, impedindo-a de ter alguma paz. Mas não havia obviamente nada que pudesse fazer em relação à Ernesto, porém podia tentar conversar novamente com Elisa.

Por isso, aos primeiros raios de sol, rumou para a casa dos Benedito. Pediria desculpas, mas reafirmaria que pretendia se casar com Darcy. E embora odiasse a ideia de tirar a chance da felicidade de Elisa, Darcy era também a sua chance de ser feliz, de juntar o que sua família esperava dela e um noivo educado, gentil e de bom caráter.

Mas não esperava encontrar Dona Ofélia na varanda, esbaforida, ao lado das quatro irmãs de Elisabeta.

\- Ema, graças a Deus. Onde está Elisa? – Jane correu até ela.

\- O que? Elisa? – Ema não entendeu.

\- Ela não estava em sua casa? Acordei esta manhã e Elisabeta não estava, mamãe disse que ela não voltou para casa ontem.

\- Eu a vi ontem à noite, não sei onde está. – Ema revirou os olhos.

Embora não soubesse onde estaria Elisabeta, tinha uma aposta bastante grande de com quem ela estaria. Em pensar que viera pedir desculpas, quando Elisa claramente não ligava para a amizade das duas. Não podia acreditar que a amiga passara a noite com Darcy, mesmo depois de seu pedido para que se afastassem.

Ema repetiu suas respostas para Ofélia, e então juntou-se aos Benedito na espera por Elisabeta. Precisava olhar nos olhos da amiga para questionar seus motivos. Sentia-se irritada e inquieta ao pensar na possibilidade de Darcy e Elisabeta terem ficado juntos. Não por ciúme, apenas pela traição que isso representava.

E foi um par de horas depois que Elisabeta surgiu no horizonte, quando apenas Ema insistia em aguardá-la. Ema notou que Elisabeta tinha os cabelos desarrumados e as mesmas roupas do dia anterior, o que só aumentava suas suspeitas.

\- Ema, o que faz aqui? – a amiga perguntou.

\- Estava a sua espera. Vim me desculpar por nossa conversa, mas então soube que não passou a noite em casa. – Ema cruzou os braços.

\- Espera ai, que tom é esse, Ema? – Elisabeta estranhou.

\- Por acaso estava com Darcy, Elisabeta? Rolando nos lençóis com o noivo de sua melhor amiga? – perguntou, direta.

Elisabeta a encarou, atordoada. Mal podia crer que Ema realmente estivesse sugerindo que passara a noite com Darcy.

\- O que?

\- Vamos, me diga. É claro, você é impulsiva, como conter seus desejos em respeito à relação de sua amiga?

\- Pare com isso, Ema. Eu não estava com Darcy. Eu estava com Ernesto.

\- O que? Com Ernesto? Você quer os dois? – Ema perguntou, irônica.

\- Eu estava bebendo com Ernesto, Ema. – Elisa tentou explicar.

\- É claro, e ai uma coisa leva a outra. Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso, Elisabeta. – bufou.

\- Pense o que quiser, Ema.

Ema sustentou seu olhar, desafiante.

\- Então me diga que nada aconteceu. – respondeu, irritada.

\- Eu não vou entrar na sua loucura, Ema. – Elisabeta suspirou, exausta.

\- Se você não consegue dizer que não aconteceu, é porque aconteceu.

Elisabeta a encarou com irritação. Estava cansada da noite passada, de seus sentimentos por Darcy, da briga com Ema. E não admitia que Ema cogitasse que ela e Ernesto fossem capazes de fazer qualquer coisa que a magoasse.

\- É melhor encerrarmos, antes que alguma de nós diga alguma coisa que não possa ser retirada. – Elisa disse, categórica. – Mas você deveria pensar, Ema, se incomoda mais a você a possibilidade de eu passar a noite com Darcy ou Ernesto.

Elisabeta passou por ela, a passos decididos. Ema encarou as costas de Elisabeta, irritada. Não podia acreditar que pensara em pedir desculpas. Não podia crer que Elisabeta não desmentisse que se envolveu com Ernesto. Parecia improvável, mas tinha a sensação que já não conhecia mais a amiga.

Se era capaz de se envolver com Darcy, talvez fosse capaz de se envolver com Ernesto. E a ideia fazia seu sangue borbulhar. Sentia vontade de gritar com Elisabeta, e então com Ernesto, até que um deles confessasse sobre a noite passada.

##

Horas mais tarde, Ema ainda não conseguia desenvolver nenhum pensamento coerente. A dúvida a corroía, e pretendia procurar Ernesto tão logo fosse possível. Mas Darcy combinara de visita-la, e por isso agora o aguardava impaciente no escritório do avô.

\- Ema! Me desculpe o atraso. – Darcy entrou no cômodo, com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Como vai, Darcy? – cumprimentou, fingindo calmaria.

\- Atarefado com a rodovia. Mas não deixaria de comparecer ao nosso compromisso. Não prefere dar uma volta pelo jardim?

\- É uma ótima ideia. Estou agoniada nesta fazenda. – confessou.

\- Pois então me acompanhe, senhorita. – Darcy ofereceu o braço.

Os dois caminharam pelos jardins, conversando sobre amenidades. Gostavam da companhia um do outro, tinham assuntos em comum. Eram cultos, apreciavam a leitura e boa música. Mas era evidente a cada encontro que faltava entre eles paixão, ou pelo menos anseio de uma relação.

Darcy tentou se manter cordial, mas a verdade é que o encontro de Elisabeta e Ernesto na tarde anterior ainda revirava seu estômago. Havia intimidade entre eles, e precisava saber a natureza daquela relação, precisava entender o que se passava entre o italiano e Elisabeta.

Pretendia perguntar à Ema, mas tomava o cuidado para não parecer afoito demais. E como bom observador, também notava no olhar dela uma preocupação e inquietude. Admirou a ironia da situação, que pensassem em se casar, ao mesmo tempo em que pareciam sempre tão distantes de uma intimidade real.

Conversaram um pouco mais sobre as plantas, o café e os negócios de Darcy no Brasil e na Inglaterra, até que ele criasse coragem para abordar o assunto que o corroía. E foi quando pararam à sombra de uma árvore e Ema parecia um pouco distraída pra notar sua ansiedade.

\- Gostaria de lhe perguntar sobre um rapaz aqui do Vale do Café, a quem conheci ontem. Ernesto Pricelli, o conhece? – ele perguntou, de súbito.

Ema voltou seus olhos para ele, acuada. Em seguida os desviou, tentando fingir naturalidade.

\- Ernesto? Sim, sim, o conheço. Por que pergunta?

\- O encontrei ontem na cidade, me falou sobre você. – não mencionou Elisabeta propositalmente.

\- Olha, Darcy, eu não tenho porque mentir para você. – Ema o encarou, com coragem. – Eu e Ernesto tivemos um passado juntos, mas não é nada além de passado.

Darcy a encarou surpreso. Não esperava essa mudança de eventos, mas sentiu um alívio instantâneo ao ouvir a informação de Ema.

\- E pelo que sei, ele e Elisabeta inclusive passaram a noite juntos. – disse irritada, revirando os olhos.

O alívio se transformou em agonia, e algo em seu olhar transpareceu o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Ema.

\- Darcy, me desculpe. Eu não quis sugerir isso. – ela riu sem graça, colocando a mão na testa. – Eu não havia pensado que você e Elisabeta...

\- Acho que estamos todos em uma situação complicada, não é mesmo? – ele tentou forçar um sorriso.

\- Darcy, eu preciso ser sincera. Estou muito confusa com tudo o que está acontecendo, com a volta de Ernesto, com Elisabeta... – Ema soltou a respiração.

\- É natural, Ema. Estamos diante de um compromisso que aceitamos como nosso destino desde muito novos. E já que estamos sendo sinceros, eu nunca pensei que pudesse haver outra possibilidade.

\- E há? – perguntou, insegura.

\- Há muito que ainda não sei, e acredito que você também não saiba.

\- Há muito tempo não sei. – Ema confessou. – Nunca pretendi me envolver com Ernesto, mas as coisas aconteceram aos poucos.

\- Ema, não poderia julgar você. Sabe de minha situação com Elisabeta. Mas acho que torna as coisas menos complicadas se ela e Ernesto se envolveram. – apertou os punhos, irritado.

\- Menos complicadas para quem? – Ema bufou.

Os dois se distraíram momentaneamente, perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. E em seguida seus olhares se encontraram e uma vontade enorme de rir do absurdo da situação tomou conta dos dois. E assim retornaram para a sede da Fazenda, e parecia cada vez mais claro que precisavam resolver suas vidas.

##

Mas nem Ema, e nem Darcy, fizeram qualquer movimento nos dias que se seguiram. Não admitiriam, mas temiam descobrir que estavam certos em suas preocupações, que Elisabeta e Ernesto realmente poderiam cogitar uma vida juntos. E se preocupavam pela certeza de que não haveria nada a fazer, de que talvez fosse um caminho melhor para os dois. Mas doía em ambos a ideia da perda.

Por isso, ficaram inertes. Ema não saiu da fazenda, e não arriscou procurar Elisabeta ou Ernesto. Não queria ouvir de nenhum deles algo que a deixasse decepcionada. Já Darcy seguiu com suas atividades na ferrovia, mas não procurou Elisabeta. E provavelmente não teria sequer falado com ela, não fosse avistá-la deixando a Casa de Chá, quase uma semana depois do acontecido.

Elisabeta o viu parado do outro lado da rua, e seu coração deu um sobressalto. Ele sorriu em reflexo, e instintivamente ela retribuiu, arrancando a tradicional piscadinha de Darcy. Nenhum dos dois pretendia se aproximar, mas os pés dele se moveram assim mesmo, e Elisabeta permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

\- Oi... – ela disse, com um sorriso contido.

\- Oi... – Darcy respondeu. – Quanto tempo.

\- É.

O silêncio dominou o ambiente por alguns segundos.

\- Elisabeta, nós precisamos conversar. Essa situação toda... – ele gesticulou.

\- Não existe situação nenhuma. – ela tentou negar.

\- Você sabe que existe. – Darcy deu um passo em direção a ela. – O nosso beijo... eu não consigo parar de pensar em você.

\- Darcy, isso tudo é errado. Você e Ema vão se casar...

Mas ela sabia que precisavam conversar, que não poderia fingir que nada havia acontecido. Estava brigada com Ema, mas imaginava que em algum momento ela e a amiga fariam as pazes, e então um dia Elisabeta estaria sentada à mesa, com Ema e Darcy como anfitriões.

\- Eu só preciso conversar com você. – Darcy soltou o ar que prendia.

\- Tudo bem. – Elisabeta aceitou, por fim. – Mas não aqui, não onde alguém possa nos ver.

\- Você pode me encontrar na ferrovia mais tarde? Ao final da tarde os operários já foram embora, podemos conversar com tranquilidade.

Elisabeta assentiu, despedindo-se, e retornou para casa. Tinha a sensação de que não deveria ter aceitado aquela conversa, de que era melhor deixar tudo como estava, não procura-lo, não tocar no assunto.

Ainda assim, quando o sol começava a sumir no céu, ela se viu batendo à porta da construção que servia como escritório para Darcy. Ouviu a voz dele pedindo que entrasse, e então seus olhos se chocaram novamente com os dele. Sentiu um tremor percorrer seu corpo, enquanto seus batimentos cardíacos aumentavam.

Ele a recebeu com um sorriso tenso, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo. A verdade é que não pretendia conversar com Elisabeta, muito menos questioná-la a respeito de Ernesto. Mas era o que estava prestes a fazer.

\- E então? Sobre o que queria conversar? – Elisabeta perguntou, ao ser recebida pelo silêncio dele.

Darcy levantou-se, sentando na beirada da mesa, de frente para Elisabeta. Sua gravata já estava frouxa, as mangas dobradas, um desalinho que não combinava com a expressão contida de Elisabeta. E era irônico porque refletia exatamente como ele se sentia diante dela.

\- Quem é aquele garoto? Ernesto? – perguntou subitamente.

Elisabeta o encarou com curiosidade. Ele a fitava com a expressão séria, e Elisa perguntou-se se teria descoberto a respeito da relação de Ernesto e Ema, se era esse o motivo do incomodo.

\- É um amigo, meu e de Ema. O senhor já sabe disso. – ela disse, formal.

\- Senhor? Já passamos essa fase. – e não era essa a resposta que ele queria, que precisava.

Por isso ficou em silêncio novamente, esperando uma atitude dela, enquanto Elisabeta o observava sem entregar seus pensamentos.

\- Ema disse que passaram a noite juntos. – Darcy disse, por fim, e notou a surpresa no olhar dela. – É verdade?

\- Ema disse o que? – revirou os olhos. – Eu não acredito que Ema disse uma coisa dessas.

\- Não importa se Ema disse ou não. É verdade? – saiu um pouco mais irritado do que ele gostaria.

E é claro que a irritação dele despertaria a dela, por isso Darcy não se surpreendeu quando ela cruzou os braços e elevou o queixo.

\- Eu não lhe devo este tipo de satisfação.

Darcy passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado.

\- Por favor, pelo pouco de consideração que você tem por mim. – ele tentou sorrir. – É verdade?

O apelo não ficou despercebido, e Elisabeta viu-se virando-se de costas para ele apenas para sorrir sem ser vista. Fingiu admirar os mapas pregados nas paredes do cômodo, e após o que pareceu uma eternidade para Darcy, finalmente respondeu.

\- O senhor me parece interessado demais nesse assunto... – ela virou-se para ele, e Darcy detectou o toque de malícia no olhar.

\- Eu achei que nós tínhamos alguma coisa. – ele confessou.

\- Você é noivo de minha melhor amiga. – Elisabeta cruzou os braços de novo.

\- Tecnicamente eu não sou noivo.

\- Se é assim, tecnicamente eu passei a noite com Ernesto.

Darcy socou a mesa em um reflexo, a irritação despertando em seu peito, o mero pensamento de Elisabeta com Ernesto fazendo seu peito ficar apertado.

\- Se não o conhecesse diria que esta é uma reação de ciúmes. – ela riu, e Darcy a encarou irritado.

\- Você está se divertindo, não é?

Darcy finalmente saiu de sua posição, caminhando a passos lentos até Elisabeta, que mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

\- Você gosta de saber que estou perdendo a cabeça ao imaginá-la nos braços de outro.

Ele a abraçou por trás, sem aviso, puxando o corpo dela de encontro ao seu. O perfume dos dois se misturou, os braços fortes prendendo Elisabeta no lugar. Ela soltou o ar, sem nem perceber o quanto ansiava pelo toque de Darcy.

\- Pelo menos agora sabe como me sinto. – as mãos dela encontraram as dele, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

\- Você sabe que só desejo uma mulher. – sussurrou no ouvido dela, surpreendendo-se com a verdade daquelas palavras.

Elisabeta prendeu a respiração ao sentir Darcy morder de leve sua orelha, descendo rapidamente para um beijo quente em seu pescoço. Agradeceu por estar segura nos braços dele, uma vez que seu corpo respondeu tão rápido que duvidou que fosse capaz de sustentar as próprias pernas.

\- Me diz que você não passou a noite com aquele menino. – ele sussurrou novamente, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha de Elisa novamente. – Diz que ele não tocou em você.

E as mãos dele começaram a passear pelo corpo dela livremente, sem pudor, sem restrição.

\- E se não tocou? – Elisabeta encontrou forças para perguntas. – O que muda?

Darcy virou-a abruptamente, suas mãos entrando nos cabelos dela, seus olhos grudados, a pergunta ecoando na mente dele. Mas não havia resposta, e os dois sabiam disso. Por isso Darcy respondeu da forma que podia, colando seus lábios nos dela e incendiando seus corpos.

Mesmo sabendo que não deveria, Elisabeta entregou-se. Deixou que ele a beijasse, e o segurou firme pelo pescoço querendo que Darcy não fosse embora. Não se importou com o beijo agressivo, com o toque urgente, com o corpo dele tomando todos os espaços e pedindo passagem.

Deixou que ele movesse a mão dela até sua ereção, e prendeu o ar ao sentir a prova do desejo que Darcy sentia por ela. E quando percebeu, suas próprias mãos buscavam todas as partes do corpo dele, provocando, pedindo por mais, assim como ele fazia com ela.

Elisabeta tirou a gravata e o colete de Darcy, mas quando suas próprias roupas estavam prestes a cair à seus pés, a realidade a atingiu e o empurrou de leve.

\- Darcy, não. – pediu, ofegante.

\- Me desculpe, me desculpe. – ele pediu, sincero.

Não que estivesse arrependido do que faziam, mas não deviam, era complicado demais. Então se afastou, sentando-se novamente na beirada da mesa, abotoando novamente a camisa, enquanto observava Elisabeta com os lábios vermelhos. Mas não fizeram menção a recolocar as roupas que estavam no chão.

\- Isso não pode acontecer. – Elisa afirmou, séria. – Não podemos mais nos ver.

\- Eu não sei se consigo não ver você. – ele sorriu, cruzando os braços. – Nem sei se quero.

Elisabeta revirou os olhos, mas os dele não saíram dela. De forma despudorada viajando por seu corpo, fazendo-a sentir-se ainda mais quente do que segundo atrás, com os lábios nos dele.

\- Não importa o que nós queremos. – ela tentou sorrir.

\- O que eu queria era fazer de você minha mulher nessa noite. – Darcy piscou para ela. – Sem pensar no futuro, sem pensar no que vai acontecer.

\- É claro. – sorriu irônica. – Porque esse futuro envolve você se casar com Ema e nunca mais olhar para trás.

\- Eu a levaria comigo. – o sorriso dele se alargou. – E me deixaria com você, marcaria seus pensamentos e seu corpo.

\- Pare de bobagens, sabe que não podemos.

\- Mas você quer, e isso me basta. Eu vejo em seus olhos, como naquela primeira noite. No seu rosto corado, sua respiração ofegante.

\- O senhor gosta de falar de mim. – ela revirou os olhos, se aproximando à passos lentos. – Mas estava aqui, desesperado com a ideia de que eu pudesse ter passado a noite com Ernesto. – o sorriso de Darcy desmanchou.

Ele cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar.

\- Vamos, confesse. – Elisabeta sorriu. – Confesse que é tudo uma cena de ciúmes, porque para o senhor é intolerável que eu esteja nos braços de outro.

\- Você está me provocando, Elisabeta.

\- Darcy, você é um hipócrita.

\- Eu nunca disse a você que era perfeito. – ele sorriu. – Também nunca disse à Ema, nas cartas em que sei que leu.

\- Então o que você quer, Darcy?

E sem perceber ela já estava em frente a ele, invadindo seu espaço. Estava entre as pernas dele, seus braços cruzados batendo no peito de Darcy. Surpreendeu-se quando ele a enlaçou ela cintura, trazendo-a ainda mais para perto.

\- Você só quer me ouvir dizer que quero você, não é? – Darcy beijou o pescoço dela rapidamente. – Você é um furacão, Elisabeta, mas eu não consigo me afastar de você.

Elisabeta passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e se olharam por alguns segundos. Estava apaixonada por aquele homem, por seu jeito de falar o que sentia, por seu olhar, suas mãos, e não desejava nada mais do que estar ao lado dele. E como acontecia desde que o conhecera, foi tomada pelo impulso, tomando uma decisão que a assombraria mais tarde.

\- Uma noite. – disse, séria.

E Darcy respondeu com seus lábios nos dela, como se não houvesse nenhuma interrupção ao momento que viveram antes. Era fogo, e o corpo de Elisabeta vibrava de encontro ao dele, em uma mesma sintonia, buscando o mesmo prazer. Ele a beijou com intensidade, tirando qualquer espaço entre eles.

As mãos dele desceram pela cintura, e a segurou com força pelas nádegas, enquanto movia os quadris em direção aos dela. Elisabeta começou a desabotoar a camisa dele novamente, suas mãos explorando os músculos firmes e a textura dos pelos que cobriam o peito de Darcy.

Ele então começou a desabotoar cada peça de roupa que ainda faltava no corpo de Elisabeta, acariciando cada pedaço de pele exposto, admirado com a segurança que ela apresentava com a própria nudez. Quando a viu nua diante de si, a puxou de novo contra seu corpo, beijando o colo de Elisabeta, arranhando com sua barba a pele sensível. Mordeu seus seios, depois os beijou, arrancando gemidos baixos.

Darcy retirou as próprias roupas, sob o olhar atento dela, que mal esperou que ele se despisse antes de explorá-lo com as mãos. Ele apoiou a testa no peito de Elisabeta ao sentir a mão dela envolver sua ereção, sentindo que poderia explodir a qualquer minuto, incapaz de controlar o desejo que sentia por ela.

\- Eu gostaria de oferecer acomodações melhores. – ele riu.

Mas Elisabeta o surpreendeu, puxando os cabelos de Darcy, roubando-lhe um beijo inesperado. E com força renovada, ele inverteu as posições dos dois, sentando Elisabeta na escrivaninha, derrubando alguns objetos pelo caminho. Seus lábios grudados aos dela, posicionou-se entre suas pernas.

A mão dela ainda brincava com seu membro, e Darcy a tocou em seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo-a morder o lábio dele. Então a acariciou até que a respiração de Elisabeta ficasse descompassada, acelerada, os gemidos escapando sem controle. Mas antes que ela pudesse atingir o clímax, ele a segurou com firmeza pelas coxas, indo de encontro à ela.

Ela o sentiu invadi-la com cuidado e calma, mas nada parecia tão certo. Seu corpo buscava o dele, e o desconforto inicial rapidamente deu lugar a um prazer intenso, e instintivamente Elisabeta movimentou os quadris em direção a ele. Darcy sorriu, e acelerou seus movimentos.

Não demorou muito para que ele sussurrasse o nome dela em seu ouvido, enquanto ela mordia o ombro de Darcy. Invadidos por um prazer que não sabiam ser possível, não de forma tão intensa, tão pura, tão avassaladora. Ele então a puxou para seu abraço, e naquele instante teve dúvidas de como fazer para soltá-la. Talvez não quisesse fazer isso nunca mais.

##

Ema não soube o que a levou ali, apenas que já era início de noite quando invadiu aquela garagem escura, o cheiro de graxa incomodando seu nariz. O avisou sentado na mesa, conversando animadamente com Luccino, mas o sorriso de Ernesto se desfez tão logo a viu.

\- O que quer, Baronesinha? – perguntou, irônico.

\- Bom, eu acho que vou para casa. Você fecha tudo aqui? – Luccino perguntou, cumprimentando Ema ao sair apressado.

Ernesto sentiu o coração bater mais forte, ainda que mais apertado. Via o incômodo nos olhos dela, a tensão entre os dois se formando, mas não conseguia evitar sua mágoa, seu desconforto com as escolhas.

\- Vejo que ainda não voltou para São Paulo. – ela apontou, cruzando os braços. – Por que?

\- Por que se importa, Ema? Isso não vai mudar suas decisões, vai? – Ernesto também cruzou os braços.

\- Vou reformular a pergunta, já que você não sabe responder sem ser grosseiro. – e então Ema respirou fundo antes de perguntar. – Por acaso sua estadia no Vale do Café tem a ver com Elisabeta?

\- Elisabeta? – ele enrugou a testa. – Por que eu ficaria no Vale do Café por causa de Elisabeta?

\- Sei que passaram a noite juntos, Ernesto. Só queria olhar nos seus olhos e perguntar se seria mesmo capaz de seduzir minha melhor amiga.

Ernesto desceu da mesa, perplexo com a sugestão de Ema. Se aproximou dela, levando a mão à sua testa e retirando rapidamente.

\- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, um arrepio percorrendo seu corpo ao toque dele.

\- Estou vendo se a Baronesinha não está febril. Só um delírio explicaria a sugestão que acabou de fazer.

Ema sustentou o olhar dele, esperando uma resposta direta.

\- Você só pode estar louca. – Ernesto soltou uma gargalhada. – Eu e Elisabeta? Ema, Elisabeta é como uma irmã para mim, e para você também.

\- Ser como uma irmã não impediu que ela se envolvesse com Darcy. – Ema bufou.

\- Está mesmo comparando o que temos à conveniência que você se enfiou com o inglês? – perguntou, decepcionado.

\- Não, é claro que não. – a pose dela se desfez em partes ao ver a mágoa no olhar dele.

\- Elisabeta se interessou por Darcy pois sabe que você não o ama. E se me permite a opinião, você está sendo egoísta.

\- Egoísta, eu? O que tem de egoísta no que estou fazendo? Estou abrindo mão... – ela interrompeu a fala, sabendo que estava prestes a falar demais.

\- De mim, eu sei. Pelo seu avô. Mas tem mais duas pessoas envolvidas agora, Ema. E embora o inglês metido a besta seja tão louco quanto você, Elisabeta não merece que você tire dela a chance de ser feliz.

\- Eu não estou...

\- Está, Ema. Como tirou a nossa chance de sermos felizes, de construirmos nosso futuro. Mas eu já estou cansado de pedir para que reconsidere.

\- Ernesto, me desculpe.

\- Não precisa mais me pedir desculpas, Baronesinha. Eu aceitei o meu destino.

Ernesto se aproximou, beijando a bochecha de Ema, antes de sair da oficina. E mais uma vez o coração dela parecia ter ido com ele.


	7. Chapter 7

Culpa. Era o que a consumia. Sabia que deveria ter se afastado de Darcy antes que o pior acontecesse, mas agora era tarde demais. Dera a ele seu corpo, sua alma e seu coração, mesmo sabendo que era a última coisa que deveria fazer. Porque ele seria marido de Ema. Porque Ema havia pedido.

E não seria hipócrita. Não fosse a relação de Ema e Darcy, não teria porque se arrepender. Cada momento que passava com Darcy era único, ardente, urgente, especial. E a noite passada não fora diferente. Não se arrependia dos beijos, não se arrependia do toque de Darcy em seu corpo. Se arrependia de não ter resistido.

Por isso agora estava atrás de Ernesto. O italiano era o único que a ouviria sem julgamentos, que a aconselharia. E era a única pessoa que poderia saber o que ela estava sentindo, ajuda-la a entender esse limite entre o certo e o errado. Mas Ernesto não estava em casa, e nem na oficina, e Luccino só soube informar que ele estava na cidade.

Sua ansiedade não permitia a espera, por isso agora caminhava angustiada pelas ruas da cidade, completamente alheia ao que acontecia a sua volta. Sentia as lágrimas queimarem em seus olhos, e o nó na garganta cada vez mais apertado. Por isso, quando finalmente avistou Ernesto, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, não conseguiu pensar em nada além de correr para os braços do amigo.

Ernesto era como um irmão para Elisabeta. Apesar da relação forte que ambos tinham com Ema, eram companheiros de pensamentos e sonhos. E era Ernesto o ombro amigo de Elisabeta quando sofria qualquer decepção, porque ao contrario de Ema, que sempre tentava remediar tudo, Ernesto era cru como ela.

O italiano apenas passou seus braços pelo corpo da amiga, a puxando para mais perto. Não precisava de palavras, conhecia Elisabeta bem demais para saber que nunca a vira assim. Sentiu quando ela escondeu a cabeça em seu peito e soluçou, e apesar de estar consciente demais dos olhares de Darcy e Ema, não tinha motivos para alertá-la sobre a plateia.

Darcy e Ema não desviaram o olhar. Sentados em uma mesa da Casa de Chá viram quando, minutos antes, Ernesto passou por ali, os cumprimentando pela janela com um sorriso irônico. Viram também quando Elisabeta sequer notou sua presença, e agora observavam aquele abraço cúmplice, com emoções diversas.

Ema remexeu-se na cadeira, desconfortável. Gostaria de parar de olhar, mas havia algo muito errado com Elisabeta, e com Ernesto. O olhar dela cruzou com o dele, do outro lado da rua, e Ema desviou, fingindo não se importar e agora observava a expressão incompreensível de Darcy.

Ele deveria ter imaginado. A forma como Elisabeta saíra da ferrovia no dia anterior, como um furacão, sem olhar para trás. Deveria ter imaginado que ela não estaria bem. Mas acabara jogando Elisabeta nos braços de Ernesto, e agora o consumia a forma como o italiano acariciava os cabelos dela, como a envolvia em seus braços.

\- Eles sempre foram muito amigos. – Ema comentou, um toque de ciúme na voz. – Mas não achei que poderiam ser mais do que isso.

\- Você acha que realmente... realmente estão envolvidos? – Darcy engoliu em seco.

\- Quem poderia saber?

Ema deu de ombros, mas seus olhos voltaram para os dois, a tempo de ver quando Elisabeta e Ernesto andaram em direção às trilhas que dariam acesso ao sítio dos Benedito. E ela precisaria urgentemente ter uma conversa com Ernesto.

##

Ernesto manteve um de seus braços na cintura de Elisabeta, enquanto ela manteve a cabeça em seu ombro, as lágrimas caindo agora sem controle nenhum. Os dois andaram em silêncio por algum tempo, até que chegaram à cachoeira, e sentaram em silêncio nas pedras, ouvindo a água correr.

\- Pronto, estamos longe. O que houve? – Ernesto acariciou os cabelos dela.

\- Eu e Darcy... – Elisabeta escondeu o rosto com as próprias mãos. – Não era pra ter acontecido, Ema nunca vai me perdoar.

\- O que aconteceu entre você e Darcy? – o italiano cutucou a amiga.

\- Eu me entreguei à Darcy, Ernesto. Ele queria conversar, e eu precisava colocar tudo em pratos limpos, mas estávamos sozinhos e uma coisa levou a outra.

\- Ele machucou você? – a expressão dele se fechou.

\- Não, claro que não. Foi tudo maravilhoso, como eu sempre sonhei que fosse. Mas ele vai se casar com Ema, Ernesto. E Ema não vai me desculpar nunca.

\- Elisa, presta atenção. Ema e Darcy não se amam, todos nós sabemos disso. Você não pode se sentir mal pelo que sente por Darcy. Por acaso você teve escolha?

\- Se eu pudesse escolher não teria me apaixonado. Mas foi no primeiro olhar, e eu não consigo explicar o que sinto quando o vejo, quando estou perto dele. Eu nem acredito nesse tipo de sentimento. – ela riu, triste.

\- É paixão, Elisa. Ninguém pede para sentir, ou escolhe por quem sente. Você acha que eu me envolveria com a Baronesinha? Desde o primeiro dia em que a vi eu soube que ela era errada. E ainda assim, olha onde estou. – ele sorriu.

\- Mas eu preciso esquecer. Nós precisamos esquecer.

\- Antes de esquecer, você deveria ser sincera com Ema. Talvez ela não consiga entender o que você sente por Darcy.

\- Talvez não importe, Ernesto. O que Ema sente por você, o que talvez Darcy sinta por mim, nada disso é suficiente para que eles repensem essa decisão. Será que é o tipo de amor que merecemos?

\- Não sei, Elisa. – Ernesto sorriu, sincero. – Mas é o que queremos, não é? Eu conheço você há tantos anos, e nunca a vi tão entregue a uma possibilidade.

\- Porque eu costumava ser mais inteligente do que isso. – Elisabeta sorriu.

\- Ou não sabia ainda o que era viver de verdade. – ele levantou-se, apontando para a paisagem ao redor deles. – Ou agora o céu não parece mais azul, as árvores mais verdes? O mato não tem um cheiro melhor, o som da água é mais musical?

Elisabeta riu, mas precisou concordar. Sua vida tinha uma luz diferente depois que conhecera Darcy. As coisas brilhavam de outra forma, seu coração batia mais forte, os meros detalhes faziam com que lembrasse dele. E quando Ernesto ofereceu sua mão, e fizeram o caminho até o sítio dos Benedito, seu coração estava mais leve.

##

Ernesto voltou para casa apenas um par de horas depois. Dona Ofélia fizera questão de preparar biscoitos e quitutes, e Ernesto não recusaria o convite para uma refeição. Estava mais tranquilo ao notar que Elisabeta já sorria com mais facilidade e parecia mais calma com os acontecimentos.

Não imaginaria a amiga se envolvendo com um homem como Darcy, mas pensando bem, não era improvável. Ele também achava improvável que se apaixonasse por sua Baronesinha, mas ela havia levado seu coração sem aviso, apesar de todas as obvias diferenças que existiam entre eles.

Não esperava, porém, encontrar Ema no alpendre de sua casa, com uma expressão de tédio e irritação, que não se desfez nem ao vê-lo chegar. Já ele não pode conter o sorriso ao vê-la, um contraste tão grande entre suas roupas caras e a casa simples.

\- Baronesinha. – ele tirou o chapéu, cumprimentando-a exageradamente.

\- Achei que não voltaria mais para casa. Estou esperando há mais de uma hora, Ernesto. – ela cruzou os braços.

\- Ora, me desculpe, a senhorita não me avisou que vinha para uma visita, e ainda não sou adivinho.

\- Deixe de gracinhas. Precisamos conversar. – ela bufou.

\- Meus pais estão trabalhando, e Luccino provavelmente na oficina. Podemos conversar no meu quarto. – ele sorriu.

\- No seu quarto? Ernesto, eu não vim aqui para isso! – Ema manteve o olhar duro.

\- Para o que? Para conversar? – ele fingiu inocência.

\- Você é insuportável.

\- Baronesinha, se você quer conversar, é melhor parar de me ofender.

Ernesto abriu a porta, e Ema sentiu o cheiro familiar da casa dos Pricelli. Era um cheiro de fogão a lenha, café passado, pão caseiro. Nem podia recordar quantas tardes passara ali ao lado de Ernesto, as vezes com a companhia de Elisabeta. O seguiu até o quarto, que agora já parecia menos dele do que em outros tempos.

\- Pois bem... – Ernesto cruzou os braços, a espera.

\- O que está acontecendo entre você e Elisabeta? – Ema perguntou, direta.

\- De novo? – Ernesto bufou. – Eu já lhe disse, como você bem sabe, que eu e Elisabeta somos amigos.

\- E por que Elisabeta estava daquela forma?

\- Ema, você saberia se estivesse ao menos falando com a sua amiga.

\- Não mude de assunto, Ernesto. Você e Elisabeta estão juntos?

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Ema. Quem você acha que eu sou? Que Elisabeta é? – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Eu não sei de mais nada, Ernesto. – ela sentou-se na cama dele, irritada.

\- É claro que você sabe. Você me ama. Você está enciumada por não saber o que eu e Elisabeta conversamos, quando você sempre foi parte da conversa. Mas essas são escolhas suas, Baronesinha.

\- Ernesto, eu tenho que cumprir o que meu avô planejou. – Ema respondeu, cansada.

\- Já tivemos essa conversa centenas de vezes. – Ernestou sentou-se ao lado dela, segurando a mão de Ema. – Mas está cada vez mais perto, Baronesinha.

\- Ernesto, eu...

\- Me deixa falar. – ele pediu. – Pense no seu futuro, Ema. E quando o seu avô se for? Você vai ser feliz ao lado de Darcy?

\- Não diga isso. Vovô está muito bem de saúde.

\- Mas é um idoso, com planos megalomaníacos. Planos que são dele, Ema, e não seus.

\- Eu vou herdar os cafezais, Ernesto.

\- E pode fazer uma parceria com Darcy, ou qualquer outro, sem envolver casamento. Não faz o menor sentido condenar a sua felicidade, a de Darcy.

\- Ou a sua. – ela suspirou.

\- Eu nunca vou ser feliz sem você, Baronesinha. – Ernesto acariciou o rosto dela, com leveza. – Você é o meu primeiro pensamento quando acordo, o último quando vou dormir. Eu penso em você todo o tempo.

Ema fechou os olhos, entregue à carícia do toque e das palavras. Ernesto viu como uma abertura, e aproximou-se dela. Encostou o nariz no de Ema, fazendo um carinho leve, arrancando um sorriso.

\- Eu amo você, Ernesto. – ela colocou as duas mãos no rosto dele, e abriu os olhos. – Cada parte sua, suas loucuras. Mas eu não sou assim.

\- E eu amo você por tudo o que você é. Mas massacra o meu coração saber que você vai se arrepender, Baronesinha. E talvez seja tarde demais para todos nós. Para nós dois, para Elisabeta e Darcy.

\- Por que vocês vão ficar juntos? – ela perguntou, insegura.

\- Tire essa ideia da sua cabeça. Eu e Elisabeta nunca faríamos isso. Mas se você se casar, Baronesinha, pode ser que eu também siga em frente. E se eu estiver casado quando você finalmente perceber a loucura que fez?

\- Nesse caso eu arranco sua esposa pelos cabelos, digo que você é meu. – ela sorriu, pensativa.

\- Esse é o seu problema, Baronesinha. Você é tão segura do meu amor que não imagina um cenário em que eu não seja seu.

\- E existe esse cenário?

Ernesto sorriu, acariciando novamente o rosto dela.

\- Não. – confessou.

E então a puxou para seu colo sem aviso, plantando um beijo leve em seus lábios. Mas aquele toque foi o suficiente para ela, e suas mãos invadiram os cabelos de Ernesto, puxando-o para um beijo de verdade. Um beijo que não desmentia em nada as palavras dele.

Ema partiu o beijo, respirando fundo, e olhou nos olhos de Ernesto. Mudou suas posições, colocando uma perna de cada lado dele, e sorriu. Ernesto beijou o pescoço de Ema levemente, subindo seus beijos delicadamente, até chegar em sua boca. Mordeu o lábio inferior dela, e então a beijou profundamente, todo o desejo acumulado jogado em um beijo.

Ela começou a desabotoar a camisa de Ernesto, enquanto ele desfazia os laços do vestido. Precisavam ser rápidos, urgentes, e sabiam disso. Ele a ajudou a retirar suas vestes, mantendo a combinação apenas por tempo suficiente para que as roupas dele fossem retiradas.

Ernesto então inverteu suas posições, deitando-se por cima dela, beijando-lhe o pescoço novamente, retirando os últimos vestígios de tecido. Mas sua testa estava na dela, e seus olhos nos dela, suas mãos entrelaçadas, quando alguns minutos depois, ele a invadiu. Porque precisavam ter pressa, mas Ernesto mais uma vez precisava que ela soubesse o quanto o amava.

E foi perdendo-se naqueles olhos escuros que Ema mais uma vez percebeu que não poderia viver sem ele. Não conseguia imaginar-se na mesma situação com Darcy, ou com qualquer outro homem. Não queria dividir essa intimidade, não queria ser de mais ninguém. E queria menos ainda que Ernesto fosse de outra mulher.

Não sabia mais o que fazer, e por isso entregou-se ao momento. Deixou que Ernesto deslizasse seu corpo sobre o dela, que apertasse todos os gatilhos que a levavam cada vez mais perto de um abismo de prazer. E foi com o sorriso de lado que ela tanto amava que ele a empurrou do alto, e a seguiu com um suspiro, beijando-a em seguida.

##

Darcy sabia que não deveria. Era um pouco invasivo, até. Mas desde o dia em que a vira com Ernesto, o dia em que ela estava caminhando sem rumo, com uma expressão pesada, horas depois da noite de amor que tiveram, ele a procurava. Perambulava pelo centro da cidade, cavalgava pelo morro onde a encontrara pela segunda vez, mas Elisabeta nunca estava.

E ele não queria procura-la em sua casa, não queria que ela não pudesse negar sua presença sem explicar para os familiares o que ele fazia lá. Por isso, naquele dia, ele esperou que ela saísse de casa, e apesar de sentir-se mal com isso, seguiu os passos dela, de maneira discreta.

Elisabeta seguiu o caminho para a cachoeira, e Darcy não pode deixar de sorrir quando ela sentou-se em uma pedra, a expressão serena, o pensamento longe. Colheu uma flor branca e se aproximou em silêncio.

\- Ei... – ele a chamou, oferecendo a flor.

\- Darcy... – ela sorriu, aceitando o simples presente.

\- Posso? – perguntou, apontando para a pedra.

Elisabeta assentiu, mas para sua surpresa Darcy não sentou-se ao seu lado. Sentou-se por trás dela, uma perna de cada lado, e a puxou contra seu peito, passando os braços ao redor do corpo de Elisabeta, que não protestou.

\- Estive a sua procura. – ele sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos dela.

\- Eu estive evitando você. – ela respondeu, simplesmente, e Darcy não entendeu porque aquela frase apertou seu coração.

\- Você quer que eu vá embora? – ao mesmo tempo em que perguntou, a abraçou mais forte.

\- Mais tarde. – Elisabeta encontrou as mãos dele, aninhando-se em seu peito ainda mais.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, Darcy acariciando os cabelos de Elisabeta, as mãos dela segurando a dele, que envolvia seu corpo.

\- Eu vi você novamente com aquele garoto. – ele disse, de repente.

\- Ernesto?

\- Esse. – ele tentou conter a irritação. – Pareciam próximos.

\- Nós somos próximos. – ela sorriu, e inclinou sua cabeça para depositar um beijo na bochecha de Darcy.

Darcy ficou em silêncio, pensativo.

\- Eu precisava conversar com alguém sobre o que está acontecendo. Sobre eu e você. E Ernesto me entende.

\- Eu sei sobre ele e Ema. – Darcy disse, de repente.

\- É complicado. Você e Ema estão decididos, não há espaço para nós. – ela sorriu, triste.

\- Me desculpe. – ele depositou um beijo na têmpora dela.

\- Você nunca me prometeu nada. – ela deu de ombros, fingindo indiferença.

\- Mas eu poderia ter evitado, Elisabeta. Poderia ter me afastado de você. – e toda vez que falava em se afastar, ele a aproximava mais.

\- Eu também poderia ter me afastado, deveria ter me afastado. Nenhum de nós conseguiu... consegue.

\- Eu não quero me afastar. – ele confessou.

\- Mas vamos nos afastar, Darcy. Nós precisamos nos afastar.

Darcy segurou os cabelos de Elisabeta com delicadeza, alinhando seu rosto ao dele. Tomou seus lábios de forma lenta, sua língua buscando espaço. Os dois prenderam a respiração naquele beijo, que parecia sempre tão certo. Elisabeta mudou sua posição, passando as pernas por cima da dele, ficando quase de frente. O beijo se intensificou, mas quando suas mãos começaram a explorar, Elisabeta o empurrou de leve.

\- É melhor não. – ela sorriu, afastando-se completamente. – Já fomos longe demais.

\- Eu não quero ficar longe de você. – ele disse, baixo.

\- Essa é uma decisão sua e de Ema. – Elisabeta sorriu, pegando a flor e levantando-se. – Mas, obrigada. Pela flor, e tudo mais.

Darcy levantou-se também, e a observou começar a se afastar. Antes que pudesse pensar direito, foi atrás dela, a puxou pelo braço, direto para seus lábios, seu corpo. E a beijou com o máximo de sentimentos que poderia. Com paixão, com desejo, e queria pedir para que ficasse. Mas Darcy sabia que não podia, que Elisabeta merecia mais. Ainda assim, a beijou até que ficassem sem ar.

Partiu um beijo com um sorriso, e então Elisabeta partiu. E Darcy não conseguiu pensar em outro momento de sua vida que sentiu um vazio tão grande, que refletiu tão profundamente sobre seu casamento com Ema, e sobre o que perderia com ele.


End file.
